


Beauty and the Beast

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst and Feels, Celebrations, Curse Breaking, Monsters, Romantic Fluff, Work In Progress, neighboring kingdoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: The so called Beast is not the only one with a curse.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a Kingdom named Angmar a desperate King in search of a great power to claim all that he desired did the unthinkable. Summoning an enchantress is said to only be called for in the direst of situations. This King, with immaculate lands stretching through a vast line of Mountains bearing some of the finest leather crafters through all of Middle Earth with a vast army to fill it as well leading to no plausible reason for him to be in need of any power past greed. The young woman he’d bartered for as his Bride had yet to fill the waiting crib that drew the Enchantresses’ eye.

Decades she had watched the King, long since his childhood when she’d first tested his kindness, knowing full well he would call out to her one day.

_Power, you seek power? Who doesn’t in this vast world of sacrifice and suffering? Through this your price will be hefty and scar those beyond your sight for ages to come._

Not one ounce of sympathy, empathy or common decency, _there was no love in his heart_.

.

The price was simple, their child, his only child, hands were clasped and shook marking it firmly. _With your child another price will be paid. All through your life your Kingdom will prosper and spread, but with it spreads a lingering shadow that will take root and fester beneath the surface. The moment your life ends it will spread dragging forth all creatures fowl and unimaginable while your people fail and wither. All that was once yours will corrupt and crumble to dust. The child you have bartered will clasp the key to breaking your stronghold. Three gifts they must relinquish with no hope of return to break the curse you have inflicted. The people you govern will kneel to ruin hunting their savior, bringing wrath and ruin closer with their own hands._

A deep sting coursed through the King’s hands as his rapid breathing halted completely through a pulse of pain coursing through his body with large tears forming across his skin bleeding and scarring, a marker, left on those foolish enough and found with lack of heart under the Enchantress’ eyes.

Locked in the enchanted Mountains, the now Witch King flaunted his powers, mostly the bearing of an enchantment masking his form from the woman he had bartered for. Barely a year had passed and a cry split through the Kingdom. The brightly glowing blood coated shrieking child pulsed out five times causing every door to open and slam while windows and glasses shattered. Bloody and coated in glass the entire Kingdom cheered for their King’s mighty child, a cry that soon died with the naming of the gender, Female, no heir, no Son. Frightful and powerful yes, but female none the less. An even greater challenge wondering who the King could fool into bartering for you.

Days passed and word had spread along with confirmation of visits from leaders of all neighboring Kingdoms, including one the Witch King dreaded. Erebor, their greatest longstanding rivals locked in a blood feud without a drop of blood claimed on either side for centuries and yet the rivalry stood, war was never called to an end. None the less a peaceful group of Durins would be sent to pay respects to the infant, all while dreading the shift to their sleeping patterns.

.

Angmar functioned mainly through the day where Erebor did through the night. Durin the first himself was tested and passed granting him one wish. _For my descendants to always find their One True Love_. Upon the burial of his Wife from childbirth his wish came on the heels of honoring her life as his One, the woman he’d deemed to have been sent to him by Mahal himself, cradling his newborn Son his only wish could be for him to find such a love, One to last a lifetime, One that would never fade.

Age after Age the giant emerald rose floating near the ceiling of the main hall outside the Throne Room still clasped shut waiting until the Prince’s early teens, when the spell would take hold and the clocks would start again with the opening of the petals bringing the changes out from all the males in the Kingdom yet to find their Ones. Daily each male would shift into varying forms of beasts standing on two legs while the unbound women would sleep as the sun lingered in the sky except during the week of the New Moon where they would remain change free. Year by year a petal would fall landing in the crafted mithril coated mural below inside a stone wall forming a circle around it keeping others safely out of the landing zone.

Anxiously they eyed the closed bud waiting for the day the Prince would trigger their shifting again. Time without it did nothing to calm the mighty race who wished quietly to themselves for a time when one of the Royal Sons would free them from this cycle. One day, upon the Enchantress’ good word a Son would end this cycle as his One True Love would find him and bring all forms of love into his life his kin could not share with him, a love he would have no choice but fall helplessly and whole heartedly in.

.

Gentle tapping on the golden marble floors little Thorin walked clutching his Amad’s hand with his eyes locked on the floor avoiding the gaze of the leering crowds each hoping to have a chance to claim some victory over the formidable visitors bearing stern gazes. Walking forward they each left their gifts around the open cradle while the young Prince with his older Sister behind him peered inside. The Princess smiled and moved to her Father’s side claiming his hand again, while the Prince remained on his toes holding the edge with a soft smirk at the happy coos coming from the child bearing fiercely purple eyes contrasting the Witch King’s golden ones. Glancing up Thorin’s glowing blue eyes met his Mother’s and nodded at her silent whisper drawing him to release the edge stealing one last look before walking to their table with eyes lowering yet again.

.

As the youngest children of the area visitations were scheduled for all the surrounding Kingdoms with suitable matches. Erebor being the one your Father dreaded, the one you took the most comfort in, all that green without a shadow in sight. All through your childhood whispers and faint echoes of creeping darkness surrounded you, haunted you. Book after book you drained hoping for answers only to find them from your Father’s mouth in his bouts of drunken rage when your Mother had lost yet another child, all Sons, all stillborn. His rage for you grew driving the whispers louder urging your need to flee only to remain at the main gate.

Your feet halted at the elderly woman, worn and weary with silvery lilac eyes that landed on you. Wetting your lips you stretched out your hand after drawing a roll from your pack drawing a smile from the woman that bowed her head gripping her cane as she lowered herself to the steps behind her. Settling the cane at her side she pulled a piece of the roll free locking her eyes with yours again speaking in a scratchy yet ethereal voice asking, “You are running away?”

Wetting your lips again your fingers curled around the pack you held before you as you whispered with tear filled eyes, “Can you see the shadows?”

A smile slid across her dry and cracked lips revealing the four teeth she had remaining as she answered, “Yes child, I can. But you must not flee from them.”

With your lip quivering you sat down crossing your legs as your small golden dress poofed and settled around you while your eyes dropped to the pack causing your Raven curls to cover your face and slide over your chest as you sniffled, “Alright.”

A curled and knotted finger raised your chin to meet her eyes again, “What is it you wish for child?”

Wiping your cheek you replied, “What’s a wish?”

Her smile deepened as a light shown through deepening the shade of her eyes to a brighter purple sliding her hand over your cheek with her voice now dripping with honey, angelic and clear, “Sweet sweet child. You are my wish.” Her smooth finger brushed the tear that rolled down your cheek away, “Time will test you, there will be those that try to break you. Hold steady and don’t forget to breathe, I will be there watching over you.”

Sliding slowly from your face her smile and glowing figure vanished with your next blink fading into the beam of moonlight streaming through the window above you leaving behind only a slender mithril chain with a purple carved rose clasped shut inside a small glass globe. Lifting it carefully you whispered, “You forgot your necklace.” Cradling it close to your chest you eyed the shadows leeching from the walls coiling around lurching out towards it, “I’ll keep it safe for you.” Sniffling again you slid the chain around your neck brushing your hair free from it then rose to your feet collecting your pack and returned to your room eyeing the shadows reflected in the golden floors repeating, _hold steady, breathe_ , over and over again until you returned to your room.

Thankfully you were returned to Erebor for your visit, green and glowing brightly safety had found you back again. Skipping beside the stern Steward charged with your care your eyes scanned over the curious crowds eyeing your bouncing path that ended at the foot of the Throne where you grabbed the edges of your golden dress to curtsy low to the chuckling King who welcomed you cheerfully, “Princess Jaqiearae.” Bowing his head to you as the twelve other girls were filed in after you each taking their own turns, all trying their best to gain affection and kindness from the King and Queen under orders from their Parents while you wandered freely skipping and exploring to your hearts desire. A pleasant change, one that eased the Prince’s nerves as you mainly went about your own way until he would randomly find himself knocked to the ground in a tumble before rising to chase after you as his Cousins joined at your claim they couldn’t catch you, one that remained true through the years.

Time however, was not kind to either of you. The Prince shifted as did you, a frightening experience aided only by a flock of Crows knocking you into a fountain aiding your body to smoothly shift from human to otter as through the water rules had sounded. _Water will aid you, seek it and it shall guide you through this painlessly. Daily through the week of the New Moon this change will take hold._ Images flooded your mind, sent to you through your dreams in the same ethereal voice on how to hold the now creeping shadows that reached for you through your Parent’s fading health. Barely twelve and you were near to being an orphan. Your Mother had passed through the past month bringing your Uncle, his Wife and four daughters into the castle to ‘help take care of you’ as your Father’s health failed.

.

Summer came again bringing another visit from the Durins, this one only lasting two weeks, the first visit in years, a war with other Men broke the tradition when you were still a small child. Bringing a stunning change from your friends, all sleeping through the days and stuck in some sullen mood keeping to themselves. Sneaking through the winding trees in one of the clearings around the Royal Ring of the Mountains, behind the Prince waiting for the best time to pounce in your normal fashion. Your eyes trailed over him taking in the size difference until his steps faltered after a hiss and his body fell as a snake slithered away after releasing his arm.

Rushing forward, the Prince’s eyes rolled back as his body went limp, flat on his back as you tore his sleeve revealing the bite raising his arm to your lips drawing out the vemon and spitting it at his side. Releasing a whistle summoning one of the giant rams over to you, lowering to its stomach another came forward to help push his large frame onto the rams back and then you up after. Gripping the long fur tightly you held his body in place as best as you could through the race back as the world blurred. Halting at the front gates the guards sprinted to you catching the Prince as another barely managed to catch your head as you slid from the other side of the ram crashing to the ground while the world went dark.

Slowly the weight encasing your body relented through the moonlit night cascading through your room drawing the darkness and venom from your body. Pale, clammy with black veins running through your lips and across your face the pale light slowly drew your skin to glow easing their shades until morning came. A morning that only brought news of the Durin’s departure with only confirmation the Prince was alive with no word past that.

Long before winter found your lands a chill took hold as the green started to wither and flee not even moments after your Father had passed. Shadows rose twisting into foul creatures as with each rainfall shelters were enforced, curtains drawn. Nothing from inside was to be seen as the rain fell, not a peek or they could enter. Word spread quickly at your own doing to each land you could think of with instructions on how to handle the rain. If they had no reason to hate you they did now, child to the Man who devastated the world.

.

Eighteen years had passed and through the rough year no celebration was granted for your annual marker, rightfully so as your people were starving and you felt no need to be placed at the center of attention as your Uncle fueled an endless rage against you. With only three in your lands you trusted, the eldest guards of your Father all pledged to follow to their deaths before harm befell you, all of whom spent day and night watching you ensuring no others were able to see you with the brief coronation the only opportunity for harm. One that was attempted, leaving you with a painful gash in you arm until the moon rose that night.

Travel came as a welcome rest for you bringing you back once again to Erebor, this time for the Prince’s birthday. Thankfully this time you were no more than an expected guest, mainly only to fill a seat while more eligible suitors were flocked before the Prince. The glowing green city grew around you as you uncooked your cloak and hood passing it to your guard resting it in his waiting open palm. Your smirk lingered imagining the faces of the waiting guests inside, your Uncle had sent out portraits hoping to barter you off, portraits you had switched coated in layers forming an appearance no man would freely choose without their only aim being your fortune and Throne. Stopping again you swayed forward then back again barely an inch before rising and following your guard out spotting the groups of potential suitors that had been sent the false portraits each watching you carefully as you passed jealously laying silent claim over each other.

Step by step you fought your usual skipping path instead sticking to your bouncing steps on your toes, that under your long thick dresses made you seem like you were gliding across the floor while your hands remained locked behind your back. Releasing your hands your steps ceased at the Throne once more taking in the group of Durins all around the Throne including a familiar pair of glowing blue eyes fixed in a face coated in dark Raven fur standing taller than the rest around him in varying shades of brown and blonde, all with widening eyes as your head bowed to the King before he greeted you, “Queen Jaqiearae, Welcome back to Erebor.”

Your smile grew as you replied, “It’s a pleasure to be here once again King Thror.”

His smile deepened as your skirt swayed through your turn after bowing your head to the Prince whose eyes were still intently locked on you until you disappeared around the corner.

.

Hour after hour once your nap was finished you rose pulling on your fresh golden velvet dress after fixing your hair back in a long jeweled braid under your simple crown formed mainly of golden petals and leaves circling your head coated in scattered jewels. One by one the men you’d fooled approached through your trip to the meal they had planned, eyeing the room you found your seat contently far away from the potential suitors beside King Thror in the only proper seat for the only Queen among Princesses and Duchesses. Silently you ate feeling the Prince’s eyes fixed on you still in his near Wolf-like form as he ate.

Raising your glass to your lips you caught the unsteady glances from the women summoned to be flaunted before the Prince, all of whom answered all the questions the Queen, Niro, had asked them hoping to spark Thorin’s interest to speak with them. Something he had no intentions of doing. Leaving the dinner first Thorin disappeared from sight when his plate was finished after a glimpse at the clock. Whispers carried here, all informing you of the Prince’s strange reclusive behavior. A heavy burden was said to be rested on his shoulders from a young nameless slave girl who’d saved his life with the price of her own. Keeping to himself he refused to court anyone from the pain of it, knowing she was his One. Choosing to stay off in the rooms attached to the ballrooms and dinning halls refusing to speak with any unbound women not of his kin.

.

Sighing you slid through the doorway into an empty hall relaxing still hearing the buzzing of the man who’d taken it upon himself to list your Kingdom’s failures. Several deep breaths later your ear twitched and you turned your head spotting the Prince shuffling awkwardly unsure if he should leave you alone. Tilting your head slightly back you realized he must be nearly 7 feet tall while he waited for you to run away or scream.

Bowing your head you said, “Prince Thorin.”

Shooting him a small smile he bowed his head to you in return flashing you a quick smile, “Queen Jaqiearae.”

He glanced around the empty hallway still not ready to enter his private room just yet as his mind wandered to the games of solitaire, and chess while the other guests danced and celebrate. Wetting his lips he asked, “Are you feeling well?” Spotting your reluctance to return as well.

“Just needed some air.”

Shuffling again he eyed the wall behind you then asked, “Do you like chess?”

“Yes.” His shoulders un-tensed at your growing smile.

“Would you care to join me for a game?”

“I would love to Your Majesty.” He looks at you for another moment longer before leading you through for a game as the others enjoyed the first of the dances.

Watching through your first game Thorin softly spoke up excusing himself to shift, “Please don’t leave. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

You nodded and waited patiently for the Prince to return shifted back allowing you better views at the man still fully expecting you to run away that timidly offered to confirm his own silent suspicion inviting you to the ball the following night, where he had promised you at least one dance minimum. While the Dwarves looking on through the screens wondered just what you’d done to charm the Prince to leading you out for a short round of dancing before he returned you both to his private box.


	2. Chapter 2

Quietly moving to his room, in Prince Thorin’s absence your eyes wandered from the private game room to the halfway filled ballroom emptying even more as the fur coated men all left kindly asking their partner’s patience until their return. Eyeing the intricately carved chess pieces you wondered if their shifting was as complicated as yours or possibly as painful, leaving an empathetic gaze for a few moments until you fought it away. Raising the wolf headed King piece that made you smile softy at the small sapphires encrusted into the eyes making you wonder if his Grandfather and Father had been wolves as well.

.

The familiar tingling and crawling sensation coated the squirming Prince whose fingers rose to unhook the various rows of buttons covering his outer deep blue jacket. Layer by layer he neared his bare form as the long fur receded and his muscles shifted. Mostly painless with the minor irritation of the nails and loss of his tail. Where the shifting of his face again drew him to lay back on his bed for the pain he knew had left him to black out from the massive change in the past. Remaining still for a few moments he eyed his hands, holding them above his face with another relieved breath before his eyes once again slid to the two fang marks scarred into his left forearm. Nearly a decade now and he could still feel that woman’s lips on his arm. Blurred and hazy while the venom took effect his eyes took in the glowing angelic form before him so intent on saving his life.

Nightly her face came to him with traces of her echoing voice, a voice that stabbed back into his heart from the lips of the Queen of Angmar upon her arrival. The more he lingered on it the truer it became, years you had stalked and drawn him to a chase. You hadn’t seen each other face to face on that visit as their sleep pattern separated you on top of your Uncle upping your tutoring lessons barring you even further. You must have started the same hunting trend, once more to edge a friendly game from his brooding figure only to be the sole reason for his heart retaining its beating rhythm. He didn’t get a clear view of her eyes but there was a distinct glow his heart would always remind him of.  ** _Why wouldn’t they tell me it was her? Why hand the debt of my life onto a slave?_**  All bringing the same question, if it truly was you what would you ask for in return?

Rising from his spot he returned the wolf’s clothes into the wardrobe outside his closet. One that he entered, shortly after pulling on a similar outfit giving his reflection a glance in the mirro. Checking his long hair pulled back over his shoulders still with varying braids secured by family beads then to his beard he slid his fingers along finishing at the bead securing it. Drawing in another breath his boots carried him back to the side door for his private room meeting with his Cousins and Nephews all giving him a smiling glance wishing him luck with the Queen as Dwalin said, “I’m halfway expecting to spot the two of you off charging through the gardens by your third game.”

Thorin chuckled deeply drawing a nearly stunned expression form their Nephews at the softened reaction to your memories as he said, “I doubt the Queen has the urge for such games still.”

Gloin chuckled, “Oh but she had to fight so hard from skipping.”

Fili glanced at his Uncle, “Skipping?”

Dwalin chuckled responding, “When Queen Pear was Princess Pear she used to skip the entire way from her carriage to her room. Even up to Grandfather’s throne.”

Kili, “Why?”

Thorin, “Because she was happy. Before the shadows came.”

Gimli, “And we’re to be friends? Even though the shadows came from her lands?”

Thorin’s eyes dropped before he replied with a slight rumble to his words, “The shadows were her Father’s doing. Queen Pear is the one who sent word of how to face them. She is one of our oldest friends and that bond will be honored.”

Dwalin softly asked him, “And your other suspicion?”

Thorin met his eyes, “I haven’t gotten there yet.”

Balin smirked, “Well we’ll leave you to it then.” Firing a wink at the Prince receiving an eye roll in return before he slipped back inside.

.

Once again his eyes landed on you, straightening up as he approached watching your brief scan of him as he flashed a brief smile allowing you to admire their glowing shade still lingering and somehow even more striking without the thick raven fur. Flicking back his shirt tails he claimed his seat once more granting you another brief smile as his eyes met yours seeing your growing smile before you giggled softly making him want to flee until you said playfully, “I used to imagine you often with a beard.” Taking in the nearly foot height difference since his change.

His brow rose and his lips parted to ask, “Does it measure up to your imaginings?”

Your smile deepened with another giggle, “I do have to say it was always with your childhood face.” Making him chuckle softly, “So it was your smaller frame with a massive bushy coating like King Thror’s, metal fixtures and all.” Another chuckle left him causing the newly woken and arrived unbound women to stir the other guests, including the possible suitors, to turn and stare in shock at the first soft expression the Prince had shown in their presence. “But it does suit you nicely. I look forward to seeing its progression through the years.”

Rising higher his cheeks rose again through him lowering his eyes to the board, claiming his choice and advancing the piece In his first strike, “I will not be so lenient this time.”

You smirked as he fought his advancing your piece in return, “Oh really, so losing in seven moves was your intention?”

Giggling as he smiled at you with a playful glare, “I was testing your abilities.”

He chuckled as you giggled again watching his next move before glancing up and meeting his eyes with a curious gaze, “Have I changed at all? Past the height I mean.”

A soft smile returned to his face as he watched you take your own move, “The words are hard to find. You’ve matured to your age, if that’s what you mean, then of course there’s no beard to draw a drastic change.” Making you giggle again.

Playfully you faked a mournful tone, “My one great pain for not being a Dwarf.” Drawing a louder chuckle from the Prince drawing the gaze of the King curiously eyeing you with a hopeful smirk. “I’d hoped I hadn’t changed too much you wouldn’t know me at all past my urge to skip.”

“I would know those eyes anywhere.” Claiming your pawn he glanced back up at you, “Why do you ask about your changes?”

You smiled again, meeting his steady gaze, “Well your last visit didn’t go anywhere near how it was planned, we didn’t even manage to meet properly, and in the nearly six years since I can’t imagine you’ve had a good impression of me in my early adulthood.”

He smirked again tilting his head curiously, “And just what would give you that impression?”

“Well it certainly wasn’t becoming behavior of a Princess drawing venom from anybody, let alone a visiting Royal, or even one of my best friends.”

His lips parted as his smirk faded, “It was you then? Why did they not tell us? I owe you a great deal I could never repay.”

You smiled again claiming his King causing his eyes to drop again then rise to meet yours again, “I’m assuming it had something to do with me nearly dying. Though an official reason was never given to me. Merely comments on how the venom added to the glow of my eyes, an absurd comment. They wouldn’t even tell me how you were, just that you’d lived. As for your debt, you’re breathing. That’s repayment enough.”

“Why did you?”

You smiled again, “Why would I let a common snake steal my prey?”

He smirked at you nearly purring, “Your prey?”

You nodded, “Oh yes. You were all alone and I was nearly ready to tackle you.”

He chuckled again, “Still, you would have stuck to that game?”

“Oh there isn’t any amount of fancy gowns in the world to keep me from proving my victories in speed over you, no matter my rank.”

A large smile slid on his face, “So you intend on proving that again do you?”

“There’s no need to prove it, but I am always up for challengers. Even with your extra foot in your daily form I would still win, though I’ve yet to try another on all fours.”

Unable to fight his smirk he replied rising to claim the wine from the table nearby and pouring two glasses, “I would not break the rules by dropping to all fours, it would be unfair to you.”

You smirked larger accepting the glass he offered you, “Or all the more embarrassing when I win.” Chuckling he sat again ensuring his shirt tail was behind him watching as you took a sip and he did the same in return.

“We shall have to test it then. Though choosing a private time would prove difficult.”

“Oh you mean with your suitors.” You giggled as his smile grew wordlessly agreeing, “No matter, I highly doubt there is very little left to tarnish about my name that a chase could unleash.”

His smile dimmed lowering his glass to the table, “I doubt that’s true.”

You forced another smile, “I’m sure word of the food stores I set away for the public for the winter being burned by my people surely found its way to Erebor by now.”

He nodded, “It had.”

“I am a Queen who’s people refuse my aid, to eat the food that is given. It hasn’t been easy, ever since my coronation.”

“Were your injuries extensive from the attack?”

“Just a cut. Healed quickly.”

“We were glad to hear it wasn’t more serious.”

“Still quite a first day though.” Giggling softly making him chuckle in return.

“Pity we couldn’t have been there. We would have assured it would have gone much differently.”

“My Uncle had different plans, and still does, which is why I took the first chance of accepting King Thror’s more than generous invitation.”

Your smile grew making his do the same, “You’re more than welcome here any time you require sanctuary. Something I’m sure my Grandfather would happily agree to. You’ve always managed to brighten his days just by skipping in.”

“Dwarves love children, a fact not lost to me, and I’m told I was an quite adorable child by Queen Niro at least twice today.”

Smiling larger making him chuckle again after his next sip of wine as he nodded, “True. And an impossibly adorable infant as well. I was led to countless birth presentations and you were the only one to gain more than a moments glance from me.”

You giggled again, making his brow raise playfully, “Now all I can picture is you in tiny furs and matching boots skipping yourself at your Mother’s side through the golden halls of Angmar.”

He chuckled again, “I didn’t skip.” Taking another sip, “I hopped.” You held your lips together in an attempt of holding in your giggle, “Dis spent a month convincing me that it was my turn in our kin to the form of a rabbit.” You covered your mouth as your giggles grew into bubbling laughter, “I was practicing.”

He laughed lowering his glass again as you leaned forward covering your face with your hands after a loud laugh drawing the rest of the eyes from the ballroom to you as their feet carried them through the dance. Watching as you shook trying to contain your laughs as Thorin cleared his throat trying and failing to mask his. Taking in each reddened misty eyed moment of you just beaming from your laughter drawing a slow sinking feeling inside of him. Shifting his eyes then to the ballroom as you softly chuckled before claiming another sip of the wine, catching his eyes glowing at you happily watching as your mischievous smirk returned causing him to rumble out a slightly challenging, “What?”

You giggled again, “I do have to say the wolf tail suits you. Much better than a rabbits tail.”

He smirked setting down his glass and leaning forward slightly, “And how do you figure that?”

Your mischievous smile grew as you replied, “Well it is much easier to tell when you’re happy to see me.” His brow raised as you added with a giggle, “Don’t think I missed that wag it gave when I walked up.”

He rolled his eyes through a weak chuckle, “My tail does not wag.”

You nodded faking a stern expression, “Of course not. Must have been a strong breeze then.”

Sipping then giggling once more making his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink as he nodded fighting to hold back his next chuckle as he eyed the crowds dancing then back to you, “Do you dance?”

Your brow rose, “I thought you didn’t dance.”

He smiled again rising to his feet offering his hand to you when he stopped at your side, “I don’t smile or laugh publicly either and yet you’ve managed to free both from me.”

Your hand gently rested in his as you rose walking at his side as you responded, “We should dance again in the morning.” His brow rose allowing you through the door first and following after then laughing again as you whispered, “To test if your tail is truly as immovable as you claim.”

Taking your places for the next dance he smiled at you again as you fought your next set of giggles as you shared a bow then rose for the opening step, while eyes lingered on you through that and the next three dances. Eventually leading you back for another round of chess when your giggles refused to be controlled and Thorin nearly had to lean on your side from the loud laughter you brought from him.

Eyeing the moon’s path through the large windows leading to the balcony you both eyed the clock as your giggling turned to a sudden yawn making him chuckle again and rise once more to lead you back to your rooms. Bowing his head to you his hand rose cradling yours to bow and gently kiss your knuckles, “Pleasant dreams Queen Jaqiearae.”

You giggled again, “If I were more sure of your sleeping habits I would return the sentiment Prince Thorin. But all the same, Pleasant dreams to you as well whenever you claim them.”

His smile grew again, “Well tomorrow night, as you know is another ball. I hope I may have the pleasure of another round of chess and possibly a few dances if I can remain standing with your humor.”

You smiled, “I would happily join you in hiding Your Majesty. As well as on the dance floor.” Drawing a sparkle in his eyes as his smile deepened.

“Then the following day is the tour of the plains for the suitors with another lavish meal of course, with the final day of relaxing and then they’re all gone.”

You nodded your head, “I should add happy hunting for the suitors as well.” Your smirk returned playfully adding, “I do look forward to their attempts after I managed to make you laugh so loudly.”

He stroked his thumb across the back of your fingers, “Oh I imagine it should be quite a wave of attacks. Though no doubt all will fail miserably.” Smirking as he kissed your knuckles again before releasing your hand allowing you to step back and open the door to your room.

Only to turn and say, “Though don’t focus too much on their attacks or you’ll find yourself tumbling across the grass as we used to.”

Bowing his head again through holding back his next laugh he turned and headed for his room after you had entered yours to change and go to bed. Smiling with a soft giggle and your long braid freed from the decorations you laid back in the large bed covering in the thick furs snuggling with one of the large pillows. All while Thorin returned to the Royal Wing’s sitting room joining up with most of his Cousins and Nephews eagerly waiting for answers while their parents saw to the rest of the guests retiring for the night before joining in themselves.

…

Sunrise came bringing with it your bounding energy. Once again you freely roamed through the castle and the grounds claiming an acorn with a smirk taking in all the changes. Interacting with the few who were awake at this time before claiming another nap and rising once again for another night at the Prince’s side between brief conversations with his kin. Staying with their group until you were taken to your room once again for the night.

Switching their sleeping habits the eldest Durins monitored as the suitors and yourself were readied for a ride out across the vast lands Erebor had to offer. The younger Durins however were sent on their annual birthday hunt for Thorin to claim his yearly prized pelt to be added to his already vast supply.

With a gentle tap of your heel the horse you were seated on followed after the line of preening Princesses trying to assure the wind wouldn’t damage their hair or gowns they had pulled on. Adjusting the enchanted coin purse strapped around your middle you smiled at the slew on irritated grunts from the women around you trying to discreetly adjust their heavy gowns as you sat happily in your riding gown you knew you would need for the event after Thorin’s reminder of it.

Hours passed and through the glares and snarky comments from the other women before a carefully managed diversion you found yourself alone in the outer forest ring near the base of a set of empty watch towers overlooking the plain the women were crossing as fast as their horses could carry them. Clouds had rolled in and with the speed of the wind you would never make it back to the castle in time with their obvious ditching of you after the Durins got called back to the castle leaving the women’s handlers in charge of the ride back allowing your ditching to happen.

Dismounting your horse you walked ahead of her grabbing the reigns leading her into the first tower as the thunder rolled across the sky. Removing her saddle and leaving her inside as you gathered a broken fallen log and carried the chunks inside setting it beside the fireplace before opening your pouch drawing a jar of ground up daisy petals you sprinkled around the inside of the walls of the tower’s ground floor. Latching the shutters on all of the windows after lighting the fire as the rain started to fall around the towers drawing loud hisses and screeches from the escaping shadow beasts.

Sitting before the fire you leaned against your horse, that laid down behind you and watched as you pulled a bag of apples and another of oats to feed to her as you snacked on the small pack of jerky you had left. Enjoying the warmth from the fire as you hummed quietly to yourself trying to stay calm. Nearly through to when sunset should have happened your stomach was growling and the rain had ceased completely. Rising to your feet you drew a pair of pants, a long sleeved shirt you pulled on after removing your dress and sliding it back in your bag after drawing a bow and full quiver for your hunting trip. Leaving the mare inside to keep warm in the safe tower. Quietly tracking through the woods your prey was soon found and brought back for cooking, soon to be finished as shouts of the Durins flowed on the steady breeze around the tower.

..

Thundering boots and cheers were heard through the mountain as they eyed the massive Mortar Bear twice the size of the Prince being hauled in as he and the Durins eyed the panicked Princess party arriving. Scanning over the group with a proud grin the Prince soon found a scowl as your absence was noted and their prank was ousted drawing growls from the Dwarf group as they charged off behind the Prince to bring you back. All making sure they had their daisy pattern coated armor from Mithril mixed with ground Daisy petals to keep the shadow creatures from touching them.

Hour after hour they searched for you hacking their way through the creatures roaming the forest until Thorin caught a whiff of smoke as the rain finally ceased and the creatures withered to dust. Nearly at the tower the group gripped the nearby trees as their shift began triggering them back to their normal forms before regaining themselves and racing towards the tower in their baggy swaying rain and blood soaked armor.

Reaching the base of the hill the door to the tower opened revealing a familiar figure in the glowing light soon to be crashed into by the tightly hugging relieved Prince and his Cousins who eyed you all over as you giggled and smiled at the group before asking, “Hungry?”

Glancing over your shoulder they smirked eyeing the boar you’d killed and cooked giving nods and joining you claiming handfuls and snacking happily on the creature picking it clean before showing you back. Fixed at your side, the Prince led your horse through the fields and back to the castle where you were excitedly greeted by the masses after word had spread. They all eyed the skinned pelt from your boar and the bones the Durins had brought back to properly tend to for you as Thorin led you back up to your room to bathe before the celebratory meal. One that each Durin wanted a full recount of how you’d fended off the creatures and managed to find a boar that size during this season as they’re normally headed for the Iron Hills.

.

The final day of the celebration, mainly just for relaxing had the other women sent off home early, partly at their request and the rest at the obvious irritation Thorin had shown towards them since his return. Proudly you were shown to your room with all the Dwarves boasting of your feats on their ways back to their homes as the sun rose, with mainly the unbound Dwarves claiming their sleep with the remaining populous controlling all that needs to be managed. Inhaling deeply through a grumble your eyes blinked open and you hurried out of bed dressing and starting to roam again. Through all the excitement you hoped your plan would come to light.

Roaming and smiling at the respectfully bowing Dwarves all greeted you through their tasks as you caught a familiar figure in the distance. Smirking and slipping through the back ways you found yourself sliding the acorn you’d grabbed from your dresser behind your back silently finding yourself out in the middle of the gardens eyeing the Prince and Dwalin quietly speaking through their stroll through the garden trying to work themselves to exhaustion. Still feeling the surge of adrenaline from their night battle their bodies had refused to rest and a stroll through the grounds was not as tiring as they had hoped.

Passing a tall thin tree the pair turned at a small object colliding with the Princes’ shoulder eyeing nothing and no one past a lone acorn on the ground causing the pair to shift their ears causing them to turn forward again hearing the ruffling of a dress. Only to flinch when their suspicions were confirmed as your small smiling form was standing before them releasing your clenched giggle as their fur relaxed after their sudden shock. Chuckling softly Dwalin asked, “Get enough rest Your Majesty?”

You nodded glancing between them, “You’re not sleeping?”

Dwalin, “We’re not quite exhausted enough for sleep to claim us.”

Your smile grew, “There’s an easy way to mend that.”

Thorin chuckled with a deep rumble, “Let me guess, a race?”

You drew in a playful gasp resting your hand on your chest making them chuckle again, “I am a Queen. A Queen does not race anyone. Though I have been told the Eastern Gardens are quite lovely this time of day, if you would show me around. Though I should warm you I do walk at quite a pace.” They both smirked watching as you took a step back as they removed their outer jackets laying them on the nearby bench taking a few steps towards you watching your smirk and giggle through your brief turn before your hand gripped your hem and started your charge with the pair shockingly nearly five feet behind you drawing the attention of all the Dwarves nearby. Cheers and laughs grew as they followed and rushed to see the victor and where you were racing as one of the workers collected their jackets to be returned shortly after.

Nearly a mile around the side of the mountain you ducked and rose after. Raising your hem to tuck your legs leaping over a hedge revealing your usual pair of tight leggings and tall boots for your adventurous tours before your dress dropped again through your continued darting steps as the pair behind you readied for their leaps as well. Panting through soft chuckles with large grins they eyed your flailing long layered skirt trailing helplessly through your shifting flapping just loud enough to mask your giggles at your lead. Turning the last corner your eyes widened at the row of decorated ponds with large fountains inside the King, Queen alongside the rest of the Durin elders were watching your chasing game chuckling at your still remaining winning streak.

Breaking right, you avoided the Dwarf leading a cart of dirt ahead leading to your attempt to take a curved path only to have the dew from the grass to cause your boots to slide leaving you unable to stop as the sliding pair both crashed into you sending the three of you to fall into the largest of the ponds.

Breaking to the surface, after what the pair assumed to be the force of the collision, the pair’s heads broke the surface drawing gasps through their laughter at their normal forms still basking in their moments of pure joy at the regained tradition. Standing upright Thorin chuckled again glancing at you giggling and treading water with a nearly painful struggle beside him in the pond reaching their neck, clearly above your entire body’s height. One step closer and his next chuckle ended as his arm circled your middle holding you to his side allowing your arms to rest along his shoulders as Dwalin led the path out of the pond through your lingering giggles.

Eyeing his cousin’s exit Thorin’s grin dropped as he said, “Dwalin.” Who turned with a shocked expression of his own before Dwalin’s eyes dropped to his hands and he drew out the baggy shirt to check his chest leading to his eyes dropping to his bare feet while Thorin helped you from the lake lowering you from his grip before he inspected himself. Turning his eyes to you again his lips parted as your hands wring out your long braid asking, “Do you always shift back in the water?”

He shook his head as his parents reached the pair examining them both leaving only one conclusion rippling through the witnessing Dwarves, you were the one to break it, their curse. Shutting his eyes as Dwalin did, their fur grew out again while their hands gripped Thror and Thrain’s shoulders through their heads shifting back as their bodies grew the extra foot before they eyed their wet fur coated frames in the tight water soaked clothed. Meeting your eyes again Thorin caught your concerned gaze before realizing your hand had gently claimed his to eye it then catch his gaze again, “It hurts you?”

Blinking his eyes lingered on the misty tears trying to fill your eyes as he forced a smile, “Just a bit dizzying when our heads change back.”

Choosing to believe his lie you smile releasing his hand as his own smile started to grow again, “Well, at least two good things came from this.”

He nodded with a growing smirk his kin didn’t miss, stealing another glance over your drenched appearance and now, even more figure hugging dress, “And those would be?”

“Well one, there’s some hope for your cycle to be broken.”

“And the second?”

His smirk grew as yours did, “I clearly am still the victor in our chasing game.” Making the pair of them chuckle as you giggled again and turned, realizing they might be wishing for some privacy, saying, “These gardens are truly breathtaking King Thror. I’ll leave the men to your care and try not to drip to much on my trip back to my room. I do hope you’re both contently exhausted enough to finally rest.”

They bowed their heads as King Thror said, “We’ll see you at dinner I hope the rest of your day is enjoyable.” You glanced back with another smile and a nod before following the path up through the growing crowd all sharing the news of the brief shift all sharing their own explanations. Passing through the halls you took the turn to the Royal Wing eyeing the large floating enchanted rose glowing with a pale pulse being sent through the petals. Which after your eyes had lowered, caused one of the nearly ready to fall petals to curl back up against the tightening bud before the glow dimmed, returning to the glowing orb of light safely nestled in the center of the petals. 

Facing forward again the feeling of the Princes’ arms lingered on you as his touch had since your first contact. Tearfully you blinked entering your room again moving to the bathroom to strip and briefly scrub before changing into a plainer lounging dress as you relaxed across the bed you were soon to miss the safety of at your parting the following day at noon. Lost in your thoughts you drew back from your brief comfort in being free with the Prince remembering your reasons for keeping distances with others.

Sure you would need a husband soon enough one day for the looming topic of heirs, leaving thoughts of what you would be bringing said heirs into. And if you could manage a full term safely without any way of drawing out your Uncle for his treachery yet, and what could you possibly tell said suitor about your own curse. Groaning you turned over snuggling with one of your pillows forcing back once again the lingering thoughts of the Princes’ dazzling smile and eyes that struck you so deeply.

..

Watching your departure Thorin turned back to meet his Grandfather’s eyes catching the growing smile as he said, “I had a feeling about you two, straight off as children.”

Dwalin smirked patting his Cousin’s shoulder, “Seems she feels the same as well.” Thorin met his eyes, “Saying goes ‘be loved and loved in return.’ Bit fleeting, whatever triggered that shift was, but that can be worked on.”

Thorin, “You really think she loves me?”

Thror, “She saved your life once without a thought of her own. In the least there is a childhood love at least that can mature into something deeper, more than it has apparently already grown.”

Queen Niro gently stroked Thorin’s cheek, “She already accepts your shifting and only the problem seems to be about your pain.” Her hand gently stroked his cheek again with a happy yet tearful gaze, “She’ll make such an incredible Wife and Mother for you.”

Thorin chuckled softly, “Getting a bit ahead of the horse aren’t we?”

She chuckled again, “Go bathe and rest my Sweet  **Ukrad**.” (Greatest heart)

He smiled and nodded accepting her kiss on the cheek and led Dwalin inside to share a brief conversation along the way, wondering what he could do and had already done to claim any portion of your heart at all. Though quite unknown to the Prince at this point, the love and devotion he’d shown to you had kept the massive enchanted rose to hold its petals these past 6 years and drawn to a close the deeper he allowed himself to fall for you.

..

His rose drew tighter, as with your recent birthday the withered fallen petal floating along the bottom of the encased cylinder around your next shifted as you turned to your back again. Shining brightly in the moonlight the remaining rose pulsed and fought against drooping as you struggled through allowing yourself to fall. Surely he would catch your fall, and his people had always been kind and protective claiming you as their ally, but past a cursed throne what could you truly offer the amazingly perfect Prince.

Staying as long as you could in Erebor, each smile and laugh was etched into your memory while you walked to your awaiting carriage while the Prince claimed a few more moments at your side before pressing another gentle kiss to your knuckles through another bow, “Safe travels Your Majesty.”

You smiled up at him again, “Thank you for the invitation. I enjoyed every moment of it.”

He smirked, “Don’t worry, Grandfather is doing all he can to arrange another excuse to throw another ball for you to visit again.”

You giggled claiming your seat inside, “I’m sure even new curtains are reason enough to throw a ball these days.” Drawing a laugh from Thorin who nodded.

“I will pass on the suggestion.” Stepping back he fought the urge to chase the carriage as you rode away. Fighting his tears he turned back retreating to his bed when you had left his sight unwilling to manage the rest of the day. Feeling the deep stinging truth, he truly did love you and yet off you went taking his chances of breaking the curse. Leaving them only the hope  _that absence truly makes the heart grow fonder_. Dropping heavily and remaining there until he was dragged out of bed for another hunt with his Nephews in hopes of brightening his mood at least a glimmer. Already missing his smiles and gentler side poking through.

…

Skirting around the edges of Mirkwood your carriage halted allowing you out to stretch your legs and walk through the outer row of trees where a glimmer of white drew you farter in. Rounding another tree a white Elk slowly trailed around the tall figure in a flowing silver robe. Shifting on his feet the tall Elf bowed his head to you with a frail smile, speaking in an Ancient form of Elvish,  ** _“Queen Jaqiearae, I hope your visit was enjoyable?”_**

You nodded moving closer trailing your feet along the edge of a line of clover and wild flowers sprouting from the white Elk’s steps.  ** _“It did. Pity Legolas wasn’t a daughter or we could have enjoyed it together.”_**

Chuckling softly his smile grew,  ** _“It seems we will have our own reasons to travel to Erebor soon enough. Legolas trailed an owl’s path and spotted his One.”_**

Your smile grew,  ** _“Please congratulate him for me.”_**

He nodded again,  ** _“Your Uncle agreed to my proposal of the land trades. Contracts will be drawn up within the month once all the details are met.”_**  You nodded and he stepped closer,  ** _“Please, do not stay in those lands through this. Let it burn and shrivel in your absence. I could help you find a way to break your curse. Whatever it may be.”_** His hands gently raised yours as his eyes pooled with concern,  ** _“You were never meant for such pain and I would do all I could to comfort you. If we married I could protect you. You could live with me until your lands and people have settled.”_**  He swallowed dryly,  ** _“I do have a form of love for you, and, should you wish it, children would be possible. My former Wife, it was merely a few months before Legolas was gifted to us. I could give you a Son fairly quickly and I would request nothing more than you’re willing to give.”_**

You offered a kind smile,  _“ **But you don’t truly love me. I know you mean well and I do appreciate the impossibly kind offer.”**_  He drew in a breath.

Whispering, tears filled his eyes,  ** _“I don’t want to see you hurt. When I can so easily prevent it.”_**

**_“I will keep your offer in mind. If he has his way and our plan fails you may yet catch me fleeing to your lands for safety.”_ **

He nodded again lowering your hands giving you another concerned glance,  ** _“May Eru guide you fairly through your trials, my Friend.”_** Bowing his head to you before you shared another smile and parted.

..

Still ringing from your parting your ears echoed his offer yet again on the ride back, again and again your kind friend had aided you sending guards, including your trusted three the day your Father died. He could love you one day, he promised you that. A promise more painful than any you’d ever received before or since. You didn’t want a contract binding you to your Husband. You wanted someone to love you, so inexplicably and blissfully yours against any obstacle, one to face the darkest forces working to claim your very life. Year by year you watched the petals fall dreading what could possibly happen should you fail to find the three items you would need to part with. 

Surely they had to be meaningful and you must be able to know them at first glance, surely that must be the case,  _after all that’s what fairy tales are made of_ ,  _first glances and knowledge beyond explanation_. But what possibly could you manage to find that would be able to free you, what sort of strange relic must be searched and gathered in some fool hardy conquest.  _How am I supposed to do this?_

Scowl after scowl, the lingering hatred growing against you was held pulsed eagerly hoping to bloom again after your brief solace at managing to force food through the slew of guards and bandits Thranduil’s men had managed to round up and execute for disobeying your rule attempting to prevent your last shipment to your villages. Life after life was claimed to maintain your peace and yet more sprouted up in your hydra complex of a struggle to feed your populace. 

Returning to your Throne was easy enough with the gold hungry Council bowing lowly to you starting their bartering and masked begging as soon as your carriage halted. The crowds of voices grew the deeper you got inside your Mountain and claimed your throne, if you were going to listen to this you were going to remind your uncle who alone is allowed to claim this seat. Firmly situated forming a perfect picture of a Queen as he loomed in the corner. Building his own shadow circling around him visible only to your eyes yet again the longer he gazed at you.

...

Nearly a month passed bringing weekly letters from Erebor that unfortunately ceased as the cycle of the moon brought you back to your shifting week when the moon was absent from her normal throne. Day by day you managed your normal habitual patterns hiding yourself away feigning your monthly womanly troubles had weighed on you heavily, the price for bearing such a powerful birth from the former King. 

Though yet again a glance was stolen of the massive Otter assumed to reach nearly 6 feet, much longer with the tail included ‘plaguing’ their water supplies. Documents were falsely drafted and spread through the lands spurring a fire in the people that spurred to reality as with a crack of a branch as you, in your otter form clutched your plain dress you planned to shift back into along with your enchanted bag you slipped in your stomach pouch as you ran as fast as you could through the woods bringing a painful end to your final day of the cycle.

Bluntly something crashed into the side of your head and your body was shoved painfully into a chest and lugged onto the back of a carriage. Blinking through a trembling breath you eased on your dress feeling the sun rising bringing your breath to a jagged rasp quickening as a searing burning pain coated your skin. Inch by inch your body writhed and clenched drawing the eyes of the men driving said carriage back to the wooden contraption drawing an uneasiness at the trunk strapped down inside.

.

Patrolling through their outer rings Dwarven shouts echoed and carried spotting the carriage soon abandoned as the men jumped from the seat to the horses they cut free as a heart stopping wailing sharply pained cry came inside the carriage. Rushing closer the Dwarven forces watched as the carriage lodged in a dip before flipping and breaking apart as the chests inside bounced and crashed heavily across the empty plain as more forces soon came to aid them.

One by one they were gathered as a small group searched for any source of the scream, a search that ended with a faint shuffle being heard from the largest of the carriages. A sudden job with a pick later the fiery haired Cousin to the Prince, Nori, managed to draw a smile drawing click from the lock before the heart breaking image of a Queen battered and bruised was revealed inside. 

A sturdy wagon arrived to claim your belongings as, unsure of the best way to remove you without further harm. They held your trunk in place through the ride back, open with a guard peering inside watching to ensure you did not jostle or harm yourself worse should you suddenly wake. Sprinting through the Mountain a guard panted before the King unable to speak yet signed of the injured Queen leading the charging Durins all clambering up. Confirming for themselves and lowered you down safely to be transferred to your room once more along with your belongings as all events were accounted for while the healers tended to you. 

Unsure of how to aid you any more past cleaning and bandaging you after changing your soaking wet clothes leaving the brooding Prince staring out into the distance on your balcony with the large windows surrounding the stained glass French doors uncovered allowing the moonlight in. Ignorant to the glowing swirls creeping across your skin as the breaks and bruises in your body healed and your breathing eased drawing your eyes to a steady flutter curiously eyeing the dark silhouette against the sliver of the moon. Easing your hand free from the tightly tucked covers your glowing swirls dimmed as your pain eased allowing you to reach your enchanted coin purse smirking weakly as you drew out an acorn.

Brooding and pondering who could have done this the Prince waited as the Mountain did, all agreeing to remain silent of your presence while their best were sent in search of the men along with word to Greenwood alerting them as well for aid in this search along with discretion. Halfway through another string of curses a familiar soft thunk came across his shoulder causing his downcast eyes to land on the acorn in question before his eyes darted to you with parted lips as he rushed to your side.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Clambering on the bed, Thorin settled at your side with a weak smile gently curling his hands around your cheeks asking, “Your bruises, do you normally heal this quickly? They were here moments ago.”

Smiling up at him you eyed the moonlight shining across his hair raising your hand showing him the weakly glowing swirls across the skin on your arm, “Moonlight heals me.” His brow rose curiously, “You’re not the only one with an enchantment. Part of being my Father’s Daughter.”

Gently claiming your hand he eyed it remembering that was formerly coated in a massive bruise saying, “At least I can have that little comfort for the future, letting the moonlight in, simple enough.”

“I’m sorry to have worried you.”

His eyes locked with yours scooting closer to your side, “You have no blame in this. And our men are out searching for the culprits, they won’t get far, even King Thranduil has agreed to aid us in the search. None have crossed his borders, also he showed a great concern in knowing your status.”

You nodded, “He did warn me something like this might happen, hopefully he won’t hold it over my head about his prior request to help me.”

“Help you how?”

“He proposed, to keep me safe.”

Fighting against showing his pain Thorin asked, “Did you accept?”

You shook your head, and caught his shaky exhale as you continued, “He said he could learn to love me, and call me selfish, or foolish, but, I can’t accept that. He’s one of my best friends and he sent me guards to keep me safe and tries to aid me in helping my people, but it’s not the same. I don’t want to be the one anyone settles for.”

A relieved smile eased over his face while his hands curled around yours smoothing circles against your skin with his thumbs, “Well, for now at least he is content that you are safe here. And hopefully, you’d wish to remain even after the culprits are captured, at least until your Uncle and his plots are dealt with.”

Chuckling softly you replied, “Actually this might work in my favor. Thranduil and I formed a plan, and hopefully with me supposedly missing it would lure him out into our trap.”

A smirk slid across his lips, “If there is any part of this trap where we fit in we would love to play a part in it.”

Smiling larger you replied, “For now a hiding place is perfect, but I will keep you posted.”

His smile grew giving you a nod, “Well on that our kin have already gone full swing. They’ve been asking about you and promised not to spread word that you’re here and already we’ve received word that your Uncle sent out a notice you had fled your Kingdom.”

“Of course he has. Now he can do as he pleases, play King in my absence.”

Thorin sighed softly, “We will get you back your Kingdom.”

“I don’t doubt that. For now at least I hope I won’t put you out too much.”

Thorin chuckled softly, “You could never put us out. Stay as long as you wish, hopefully it’ll be for quite some time. We hate it when you’re gone.”

Locking your eyes with his you caught his hopeful gaze, “So do I.”

“Are you tired?”

“More hungry than tired, but it can-,”

He smiled larger easing the blankets down after releasing your hands and moving to collect the Deep blue velvet robe laid across the armchair beside your bed, holding it up for you with a soft smile and easing it over your pale blue nightgown. Timidly his fingers rose to pull your long braid free from under the robe as you tied the sash around the robe, “Dinner should still be warm for us. Dis’ made sure there’s always food waiting for you since we’ve found you.”

Smiling larger his arm extended for you to rest your hand around his elbow as you asked, “Did you have this made for me?”

His smile deepened as he eyed you in the royal Durin colors, “My Grandmother has been trying to keep herself occupied, had this and a few more dresses made for you leaving the embroidery for herself.”

Smiling larger you chuckled softly, “I’ll have to thank her properly.”

Eyeing you again he rumbled back in a deep whisper as a group passed you, “You’re wearing it, and you look incredible in it, that will be thanks enough.”

Rolling your eyes you bowed your head with a soft smile at the next group of Dwarf Lords passing with a curious gaze about your lack of injuries easing into smiles at your well being. Walking at a steady pace your sock coated feet finally hit a familiar row of blue thickly woven rugs stemming from the Western Royal Wing where the Durins were housed and grouped in the formal sitting room beside the dining room filling quickly with Servants who had received word from Roac at your exit of your arrival.

Taking their places with large smiles they set out the food around your seat where Thorin gently helped you into your seat before sliding it closer to the table and claimed the seat at your side. Giving you another soft smile as you flicked your napkins out and rested them on your lap before starting on the multiple course meal as the Durins poured in eagerly filling the seats around you. Snacking as you ate until you were full and they were satisfied at their questions being answered after you’d thoroughly thanked Queen Niro for her gifts before you were shown back to your apartment in the Western Wing.

Back in your room again Thorin smiled collecting a small stack of papers bound in a leather booklet on the table by the door and passing it to you noticing your curious gaze on he object, “We normally give these to new residents. Our laws concerning the rains, plus a few for your safety, mainly marking out or territories and what to do concerning non residents. All of this you mainly know, just have to let you know about it.”

You nodded accepting the book with a soft smile, “I’ll read through it.”

Cautiously his fingers rose to brush a stray curl behind your ear with another lingering smile, “Sleep as long as you need to.”

“Who knows I might end up on your schedule if I sleep too long.”

Smiling larger he chuckled softly, “Either way we’re glad you’re here, and you’ll be safe.”

Bowing his head to you you traded smiles through his turn and walk through the rooms out again to return to join his family pocketing the acorn you had tossed at him earlier to add to his collection from over the years.

..

Through the days following, you returned to your exploring ways, easing through the rule book you tried your best to get used to the new rules, memorizing them as you roamed through the mainly abandoned West Wing you resided in alone. Passing through the halls with mainly shuttered windows covered in heavy curtains lit only by candle light in the halls you would need to pass through. Settling into a routine of spending mainly a large part of your days scouring though the library reading to pass most of your time until your dinners with Prince Thorin, who would do his best to wake earlier to share a meal with you followed by a few rounds of chess and joking together while enjoying wine and desserts before he escorted you to bed again.

Mainly alone you tried to settle into your new home and not think on what suffering your people must be enduring in your absence. Once again passing to the next side of the row of books you’d already gone through your eyes fell on a short red fur coated Wolf seated on a stool suddenly rising up and flashing you a timid smile before his sudden bow saying, “Your Majesty. I’ll leave.”

Your hand rose up stopping him in his tracks as you said, “No need. You’re Ori, right?”

He nodded flashing you another timid smile, “Yes Your Majesty.”

Smiling larger you asked, “You don’t sleep through the days?”

Shrugging slightly he slid hiss fingers across the cover of the book he was holding, “It’s less crowded in here through the night. Cards, chess and dominoes tournaments on the tables.”

Eyeing the shelves for a moment you smiled at him again, “Any recommendations?”

His smile deepened as he nodded, moving to collect a few and passing them to you and walking with you to a set of chairs to read together sharing your notes on each of the books as you finished them through the days.

...

Barely two weeks into your stay and the clouds were rolling in, quite literally, but between your exhausting scouring through your latest novel that heavily slammed your eyes shut pulling you into a greatly needed bout of sleep in your large armchair as your completed book dropped from your lap onto the floor. With a soft hum your body sank deeper in the chair as the sky darkened and a chilled breeze blew through your cracked window overlooking your balcony carrying the looming storm with it.

Across the way stealing a glance through the last of the windows in the Eastern Wing Dwalin eyed your curled figure through the window with parting lips and a creeping nervous rush creeping through him at the first falling dot to leave the clouds. Locking the shutter closed he barked out his Brother’s name for aid snapping him from his drowsiness at their having to stay up for the rain watch. 

Sprinting through the halls they crashed through your doors at your scream from a creature latching onto your ankle jerking you to the floor only to die with a single swing of Dwalin’s ax. Wrapping you in his arms Dwalin turned and carried you through the halls as Balin and the guards following him sealed your room and the Royal Wings off. Word spread through the Wings sending the still conscious and waking Dwarves in the Royal Wing to cover the sleeping figures of their loved ones with their thick layers shielding them from the dark creatures as the halls were searched.

Bursting through Thorin’s doors the Prince stirred at the trembling body being added under his covers as Dwalin said, “Watch her, I’ve got to get back to the watch.”

Nodding Thorin curled you closer to his side easing you down as he pulled the covers above your heads gently rubbing your arms hoping to ease your panic. Through a trembling whisper you said, “I am so sorry. I fell asleep. My windows…”

Smiling at you softly in the darkness he gave a soft chuckle, “No worries, it happens. The halls will be cleansed soon enough. If you’re tired you should sleep.”

“In your bed?”

“I can hide on the couch if you wish.”

“That’s not-.”

He chuckled softly, “If you don’t mind then get some sleep, I’ll keep watch, and get you back to bed after it’s clear.”

Turning away from Thorin you settled down easing your head down on his bicep hearing him double checking the blanket. Glancing at you again Thorin eyed your silhouette in the darkness with a dry swallow at your hand gently easing his arm back over your side as you snuggled against his chest. “After, would you mind if I stayed?”

Easing his arms tighter around you a smile ghosted across his lips at your fingers smoothing through the fur coating his arms as he said, “Of course, as long as you wish.”

Closing your eyes again you settled in his tight grip as you said, “I’m really sorry.”

Nuzzling his head against yours he exhaled softly, “No one is mad at you. It’s about time we had another break in drill anyway. We’ve been skipping them. We’ll just say it was a drill probably, we normally do. Get some sleep.”

Softly you mumbled feeling your body slipping back into your sleep, “Thank you.”

Gripping you tighter while your body slumped against his chest slowly Thorin eased against you listening to the sound of the guards through the halls along with the steady beating of your heart smiling deeper at your fingers easing between his through a soft broken hum of a lullaby coming from you soon joined by the Prince softly in his deep rumble soothing you closer against him. All through the day until nightfall you stayed curled in his arms until nightfall when a soft ringing sounded through the halls, breaking your hums as your head shifted and your eyes blinked open. Behind you Thorin shifted slightly adjusting his ear listening to the chatter outside and saying, “It’s all clear.”

Nodding barely you drew in a breath causing his arms to tighten at your shifting, unwilling to release you yet, “I should probably go then.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Chuckling softly you replied sliding your foot against his fur coated shins, “The sun should be setting soon, I should give you some privacy for your shift.”

“You’ve seen me shift before.”

Chuckling softly again you were thankful for the dark, hiding your blush, “Yes but you were wearing clothes, quite different I imagine without the fur.”

Glancing down you heart the rapid jump in his heart beat before he pulled out from under the covers as you bit back your giggles at his scrambling for his clothes, “Right. Completely forgot that.” Timidly eyeing you again Thorin drew in a breath after easing his shirt on over his pants and slid back to your side offering you a soft smile at your head poking out from under the covers giggling softly at his halfway smashed down fur at his lingering in bed. Sitting beside you he eyed your hand gently rising and easing his fur down properly again after an affirmative nod at your silent request for permission.

Shining brightly through the dim room Thorin’s eyes shut as his hand gripped the blanket under him while his fur bristled and inched back under his skin while his muscles shifted. With a gentle settling of your hand on his arm you watched his final shudder at the end of his shift before his brief smile at you noticing your fingers trailing over his arm around the snake bite scars. “Were you sick long after?”

Smiling through the shake of his head, “No. In bed a few days after then back to normal.”

Shifting closer to the edge of the bed you said, “I should get back.”

Swinging your legs over to the edge of the bed Thorin’s hand gripping your thigh stopped your movement before he gripped your leg turning you back as he eyed the new burn on your ankle with a gentle raising of the hem of your dress, “You’re injured.”

“It’ll heal. Moonlight remember?”

Sighing softly he raised you in his arms moving you to his arm chair beside his balcony making sure your leg was propped up as he eased his locked shutters open with his free hand while the other pulled his waist band tighter around his waist as they hung loosely from the suspenders over his shoulders. Eying the rising moon Thorin excused himself into his closet to quickly change his pants and add underwear before rejoining you, tucking in his shirt as he settled at your side. 

With another soft smile he eyed the moonlight pouring through the dispersed clouds drawing your swirls out again along your bare leg and foot. Within moments the hand shaped burn around your ankle causing his smile to grow again before helping you up again and leading you through the halls to your Apartment. Keeping his gentle grip on your hand Thorin gave you another smile locking eyes with you outside your door, stealing the chance at the turn of your head to land a kiss on your cheek followed by one on you knuckles, “Get plenty of rest Your Majesty.”

Smiling back you did your best not to squeak out or turn completely red bowing your head in return, “I hope you enjoy the rest of the night Prince Thorin.” Catching his eyes sparkling at you through your entrance into your room as he released your hand bowing his head once more before turning to finish dressing and join his family once more.

..

Passing through the days after you were more diligent about storms. Making the next week of blustery weather quite irritating for Prince Thorin at the absence of you in his arms as he slept leading to quite a jump for him, one that could go very wrong. Staying up with the help of a series of alarms he’d sent out to shops for he would wake and stroll through the castle finding you stealing a random nap yet again bringing a smile to his face as he neared you. Collecting you in his arms and carrying you back to bed where he claimed full advantage of your fingers locking into his exposed fur to curl around you through your nap only to wake and return to his room when you woke again. Soon enough your apologies became less fevered and a pattern formed of your easing against him fully enjoying his arms and masked wish to simply hold you.

Spending most days doing just that, stealing his time with you as you secretly became enamored with the hope he cared for more than someone to hold. Keeping your same schedule your days got easier as his presence at your side grew, but with the week of the new moon coming up a few comments carefully placed in conversations mentioned of an excuse to break on your snuggling for the week. A fact he had to agree with as he’d planned to do more, using the week prior to shift his sleep pattern hoping to spend his days at your side enamored with the thought of proclaiming his intentions and requesting your hand.

..

Waking early once more with a simple dig through your belongings you brought out your usual apron and moved quietly through the Kingdom taking use of a hidden corner of the large pond to slip out of your dress and hide it in the bushes there keeping your apron on, making sure your body was covered fully and easing into the lake. Sinking below the surface a familiar shifting coursed through your body as the sun rose bringing with it the first shift of your week. Quietly through the days you slipped in and out of the water sneaking through the grounds unknowing of the awoken Prince searching for you without any luck and his Cousin who’d discovered an incredible creature he’d long thought extinct in these lands.

Strolling through the Eastern Wing Bofur paused at the sound of a splash in the lake below, turning with a soft gasp at the massive Otter thinking to himself  _Must be at least six feet long._

Quietly slipping through the castle he moved closer noticing the servants in the gardens pausing their shifts to inspect the source of the noise as well as what was causing the vastly overpopulated schools of fish from one end of the lakes to the other. Each quietly peering over bushes taking in glimpses of the creature as a few stole the chance for a few brief sketches as you scurried out of the lake and eased out on your back calmly enjoying the sun warmed stones giving the peering Dwarves a chance to mentally mark your fully stretched out form for measuring once you’d slipped back in the lakes again.

Your first day went easily enough, lounging around the water all day, claiming a few of the fish and quietly slip inside to the abandoned kitchen in the Royal Wing you loved having full claim to during the days. Not noticing your shadow listening as you hummed quietly to yourself, walking through the large kitchen on your hind legs cooking and plating the meal as Bofur peered in with a creeping smile as he caught a purple flash from your eyes scanning over the dining room before you entered with your meal. 

Easing your way up crossing your feet over your relaxed tail hanging over the end of the chair managing the fork and knife between your webbed fingers easily between easy sips from the glass you had brought from your room. Finishing your meal you’d missed your audience slip away as you abandoned your dishes and returned to the lake to complete your day with another round of swimming and napping. Quietly sneaking out of the lake near your blocked corner after your change to slip back into your dress after drying with the towel you’d hidden there and managed to find an abandoned back way up to the Eastern Royal Wing allowing you back to your room.

Easing back into your prepared bath you sighed softly enjoying scrubbing the plant life free from your hair and skin before climbing out and exiting to join Prince Thorin for his dinner. Catching his large smile when he spotted you yours grew in return as he said, “Queen Jaqi. I couldn’t find you earlier, have you been exploring again?”

You nodded, “Don’t worry though, I’m still following your rules.”

Smiling larger he caught a glimpse of his kin entering to join you forcing him to sneak in a rapid question, “You’re off to bed after this?” You nodded watching as he snuck a glance at them then back to you again, “Would you mind if I-,” Glancing up again he caught your brief smile up at the Bur brothers as their hushed conversation stopped at claiming the seats on Thorin’s left.

Catching your eye again he felt a smile ease back on his face as you replied raising your glass to your lips noticing Bofur’s grin watching you eat from the corner of your vision, “If you like.”

.

Easing into bed your ear twitched as you heard the door ease open and shut once again in a motion making sure it did not make a sound.

Entering slowly Thorin caught your weak exhausted smile eyeing his knee length royal blue pants under his loosely hanging shirt and bare feet on his path over to the bed joining you. Once again sliding under the covers after checking your fireplace and resting at your side easing his arms around you curling you before him in a loving spooning hold for a shared brief nap ending with him stirring and resting a gentle peck on your cheek and sneaking out once again before the sun would rise once more. Completely missing your waking and sneaking out shortly behind him, returning once again to your hidden spot at the lake as he readied to try once again to spend the day at your side.

But once more his search had ended in failure leaving only the news of a new creature on their lands, one whispers had been heard of from your lands tied to your rule. An enchanted otter said to bring with it peace and prosperity if treated properly bringing a new set of rules self implied by the servants out on the grounds, not to touch or harm you allowing you full freedom to do as you pleased.

…

The night of your first shift Bofur slipped from the rest of his kin down to the forges after making a few measurements of the mouth of a small river feeding into the set of lakes in their lands. Swinging heavily away at the hardened and cooled metal a shape soon took form into the set of intricately designed wrought iron gates. Hours passed as his craftsman side bloomed fully exposed fro any to witness as they passed. Nearing their lunch a familiar hulking figure joined his side releasing a confused grunt at the sight. Turning with a grin Bofur eyed his Cousin Dwalin nodding his head, “Dwalin, here for a project of your own?”

Dwalin’s head shook as he thumbed at one of the leaves he’d folded around one of the thick bars, “Lunch is nearly ready. What’s brought this new project on?”

Bofur smirked larger setting down his tools and grabbing his discarded shirt, “Someone’s got to keep an eye out for this new Otter of ours.”

Rolling his eyes Dwalin said, “Why’s that? Seems large enough to handle itself.”

Bofur nodded holding his deepening smirk, “Doesn’t strike you as odd that at the first New Moon after the Queen arrives a 5 foot something Otter shows up on our lands somehow?”

Raising a brow Dwalin eyed the gates again as Bofur softly added a ‘mhmm’, leading the path back to the waiting meal as his Cousin joined him asking, “So the gates?”

“We had gators in the lakes last year, at least we can block of their path to her. They rarely leave the water.”

…

Easing out once again you eyed a swooping Raven with a soft smirk catching sight of the familiar Royal Messenger Bird Roac. Perched on a rock he called out at you eyeing the new creature and cocked his head at the purple eyes locking with his bringing a rise to his feather coated cheeks. With a puffing up he flew and swooped at you again stirring a pouncing game leading you through the castle into your abandoned wing near your next meal you’d tucked away in the ice chest a little over an hour before. 

Pouncing once again your mind snapped back to the present hearing an object clattering at the clumsiness of your Dwarfly shadow causing you to sneak behind a curtain waiting for the noise to cease. Shifting your foot you noticed your tangled status in the ropes hanging from the curtains stirring the curious gaze from Bofur at the swaying of the curtains. Sneaking over his eyes locked on your frozen tangled form with a creeping smile as he knelt to quickly untangle you, “Just a moment there Your Majesty.”

Shifting your head he caught your mouth opening then closing causing his smile to grow, “No worries, I won’t spread it around. We wondered how you’d be so at ease with our shifting.”

Locking his eyes with yours he eased the last of the ropes aside with a growing smile as you said, “Thank you. How did you know it was me?”

He chuckled softly, “Well, for one thing there were rumors from your lands of your hiding away during our shiftless week of the New Moon. Then a massive Otter shows up on our lands and Prince Thorin can’t seem to find you anywhere during the day said Otter’s exploring our lakes. Plus the eyes, not seen an Otter yet with purple eyes.”

“So does everyone know?”

“About the Otter yes. That it’s you, no. If you don’t mind my asking how’d you end up like this?”

Joining you on your trip to the kitchens he held his smile listening to the full story about your Father and his deal with the Enchantress, taking special interest in these three mystery items before finally learning of the reasoning for your attack and your pained screams at your shifting while you were locked in that trunk.

…

Word spread soon enough of the measure Bofur had taken to guard you adding a new wave of patrols set up by the guards to keep an eye out for any predators while the Princes Fili, Kili and even their Uncle Thorin had set their minds on spotting this creature as their searches for you had turned up empty.

Adding another handful of chopped veggies to the pan on the stove your ear twitched as you slowly removed the pan hearing someone enter the kitchen. Without a glance, at only the advancing of heavy boots you dropped to all fours and sped through the Royal Wing hearing a familiar voice shouting at your chaser. Turn after turn you tried to lose your chaser only to end up ducking in a nearby closet. With a large grin on his face Thorin reached out for the door you’d shut only to drop his grin at his Cousin Balin slamming into the door blocking him from his successful capturing of the foreign creature.

Releasing another panted breath Thorin eyed his panting Cousin with arms outstretched across the door behind him as the Prince said, “Move aside Bofur. I just wanted to see this creature, I found it cooking in our kitchen.”

Bofur panted again saying, “Can’t do that Thorin. Not unless she agrees to it.”

Furrowing his brow Thorin’s head tilted curiously, “What?”

Bofur shook his head swatting away the Prince’s next attempt to reach for the handle, “Can’t let you. You’ve terrified her chasing her through the castle, she’s staying in the closet until she’s ready to come out and she’s sure she’s not in any danger.”

Thorin chuckled wryly, “Bofur, it’s an Otter that knows how to use our kitchen and cooking utensils, why would I hurt it? And how do you know it’s a she?”

Glancing at the door Thorin heard the shuffling and sound of your tail as you straightened up behind the door softly saying, “Because we’ve spoken.”

Thorin’s eyes shifted from the door and back to Bofur at the familiar tone of your voice asking, “Queen Jaqiearae?”

Shifting aside Bofur eased the door open slowly bringing your full figure nearly Thorin’s height on your hind legs wrapped in your same apron before the stunned Prince as you flashed a timid smile and gave a brief wave of your webbed paw as his eyes locked on your purple eyes between your pitch black fur coated body. “Prince Thorin.”

Sliding your fingers together against your stomach you glanced at Bofur who smiled and said, “Why don’t we head back to the kitchen, let you eat your lunch.”

Smiling at him you eyed the silent Prince that remained at your side watching as you walked back to the kitchen again in your normal regal stance. Diverting your eyes you returned to the sink to wash your hands and dry them again before adding the pan back to the stove and turned to cut more catching Thorin eyeing your tail swinging behind you. “No wonder we get along so well. What did your family do for you to have your enchantment?”

Your eyes locked with his momentarily before falling to the vegetables you were slicing, “My Father wished for power, my shifting was the price. He thought she meant to take me as her own, not this.”

He smirked again eyeing your full form, “So you grow a tail once a month?”

His smirk deepened as you fired a playful glance right back, “More than that, I also have a handy pouch on my stomach.” Making the pair chuckle as you chuckled softly.

Thorin, “So how is yours broken?”

His smirk dimmed at your smile dropping, “I’m supposed to give up three sacred things that will never be returned to me.”

Raising a brow Thorin asked, “Just give away things?”

“They have to be special things, most likely enchanted but I’ve never found any objects that could possibly be able to do that. And there weren’t any instructions on where to look or what they could possibly be or even who to give them to. I can only guess I’m just supposed to know when I see them.”

Thorin, “Hmm.”

Bofur, “Well we’ll keep our eyes peeled for any objects like that.” Making your smile flash back again as they aided you in moving your meal into the dining room to sit and speak with you through it before joining you on your trip back to the lakes to ease into the water while a servant prepared your bath at Thorin’s request. Watching the waters he caught the sunset growing pinker before the deep blue won out bringing the night as your body shifted under the water and the pair held out their hands lifting you back out again. 

Shrugging free from their jackets the pair held up a make shift screen for you to dry and redress behind before escorting you back to your room and waiting bath. Easing his fingers between yours Thorin smiled escorting you back again finally understanding how you’d been the only one to understand how to speak and act with him about his shifting.

Stealing glances at you along the way his heart warmed as he hoped with this it would seal your attachment. Losing Bofur along the way another kiss was stolen on your cheek before Thorin promised to be waiting after to sneak in again for another short nap with you in his arms while Bofur joined their kin for their lunch sharing the news that brought a string of relieved chuckles and understanding for your easy acceptance. Relaxing again in bed you eyed the softly pulsing glow coming from the rose in the charm around your neck as the discarded petals glowed. Easing it back under your nightgown you sighed laying back only to smile at the Prince once again sneaking in with a growing smile before curling around you again after pressing a kiss to your cheek again.

...

The rest of your week was spent mostly with the Princes who grouped around you eagerly joining in on your pouncing games and fish lunches. Always ending with Thorin taking you alone back to the lake or waiting baths with you, stealing a few moments holding you before leaving you to dress and him to sneak back into your bed once again. 

Your last night came reluctantly bringing the Prince back again to your room moving closer to you easing his hand over your cheek unable to hold back his affections and drawing you into a loving kiss causing your fingers to cling to his shirt as you melted in his arms. Pressing your foreheads together Thorin drew in a shaking breath asking, “Would you do me the honor of marrying me? All those things you said about being madly in love before accepting is true for me. I’ve loved you so deeply for so long, and I can assure you my feelings will not change, no matter what happens I am yours entirely.”

As you smiled larger he pulled back at the feeling of one of your tears hitting the hand resting against your cheek only to smile himself as your arms slid around his neck and you nodded drawing a chuckle from him soon muffled as your lips crashed into his again. Easing your hands through his hair he chuckled again wrapping his arms tightly around your back and carrying you to bed for another round of snuggling through the night missing the bright glow from your pendant as two petals rose to fold back around the others. 

Staying curled together before he shared the news with his family who had already guessed the reasoning behind their morning without a single sighting of fur on anyone and the un-bonded women claimed their first short tours of the vast Kingdom while they could. All calling for a huge celebration to be planned by the Queen as King Thror started on the first drafts of the marriage contracts after announcing it and Thorin headed for the forges to put the finishing touches on your ring while you slept.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Under fluttering eyelids your dream spiraled through image after image of your time with Thorin, especially focusing on those with you curled safely in his arms. Flashing through another glimpse of your last set of dancing a familiar honey dipped ethereal voice rang out around you flowing along with the music leading you.  _“Times like these, to bear your heart at all and grant it freely after receiving such deep wounds in attempts to tear it apart is truly courageous.”_

Gripping the oblivious Princes hand tighter through the next turn a feeling of water washing over your skin grew around you as the voice continued,  _“Live freely, love deeply and all will come to light.”_

All around you the dancing couples faded leaving you alone in the giant hall under the glowing emerald folded rose a sounds of shouting filled the halls now darkened with the windows shattered and surrounded by furiously flapping from the oncoming storm as bodies formed from the thin layer of dust and shattered glass from the floor.

All crashing into each other in the fierce battle revealing the men you knew to be following your Uncle’s orders before a single arrow appeared. Glowing and pulsing as objects from your revealing dreams always appeared around choices you would be forced to make. With another pulse you spied it’s target and stepped to attempt to claim it as it inched towards Thorin’s back only to pause at the now empty room and the same elderly woman from before seated before you.

Blinking your eyes as they lowered to meet hers, once again your dress poofed up and settled around you through the lowering and curling of your legs in front of you as she continued, cupping your hands in hers with a deeply caring gaze,  _“My dear child.”_ Deepening your gaze into her purple eyes their more brilliant shade and the three extra teeth added to the prior five under her tightly curled silver hair pooling out from under her hood. 

Easing her smooth yet raggedly appearing hands over yours revealing your necklace pulsing brightly as the final set of petals floated to join the encased purple rose,  _“Two gifts left. Remember what I told you. Hold steady, and don’t forget to breathe.”_ With her last word all around you faded and blew away leaving you once again alone only to have your eyes shoot open through a sharp gasp at the arrow landing in your chest.

..

Blinking your eyes through the dark room Thorin’s hand eased over your cheek as he drew you tighter onto his lap, quietly grateful for having chosen to sneak in once again for another stolen moment with you. Gently stoking your cheek and back your breathing steadied as he watched your hand gently press over your chest as if searching for some hidden wound only to draw out the necklace hidden within your nightgown and cleavage. With another stroke of his thumb his gravely whisper called out again, “It was just a dream. No one will harm you.”

Nodding at his muffled words your eyes scanned over the glowing globe between your fingers now earning his attention as well taking in the pulsing lone discarded petal while the rest of the rose pulsed brightly in a full bloom. Softly your voice broke free drawing his eyes to your face again, “The first gift. I found it.”

Gently raising your chin his hand eased across your cheek again while his deepening gaze locked with yours in his soothing tone, “You know what we need to search for then? What is it? We can start the search as soon as you’re dressed.”

With an eager expression a smile attempted to ease onto his face at the hope of aiding you in return until you replied, “It’s my heart.”

“You heart?” Through his puzzled gaze he searched for your meaning in your calm expression.

“I love you.”

Melting into an enamored gaze his smile eased out as he replied, “And I love you. The item though Love..”

Resting your hand on his chest his words faltered as you repeated, “I love you.” Through his next puzzled blink you continued, “Your enchantment is broken by loving and being loved. My first gift is my heart.”

Softly his lips parted through his soft gasp and softer response, “oh” wetting his lips he continued encasing your hand across his chest with his as his smile grew, “I thought they were actual items you had to search for Love.”

“So did I. Apparently not.”

“As ecstatic to know that I’ve managed to aid you in finding the first gift, what do you think the second gift would be?”

“Not a clue.”

Through his deepening smile his arms looped around your back and he drew you closer to him resting his forehead against yours nearly purring, “We will find them Love.”

“I know.” Inching back again your eyes met while a soft smile ghosted across his lips, “My enchantment, when it breaks it takes the darkness with it.”

With glowing eyes his smile deepened as he replied, “I love you. It will all fall into place. Do you have these dreams often?”

Through his slightly concerned gaze your eyes locked and you answered, “Not very. They aren’t always as jarring. Just a few here and there.”

A smirk eased on his face while your fingers brushed along his beard as he rumbled out lowly, “I brought you something.” Reaching back to the nightstand he collected the small velvet pouch and rested it in your palm resting in your lap with a glimmer in his eyes at your quirky smile.

Lowering your hand from his beard you opened it and eased out the gem coated ring, “Thorin.”

Lifting your gaze again he leaned in to gently steal a kiss and say, “To make it official.”

“Technically the contracts make it official.”

Chuckling lowly he replied, “Those will be handled in good time.” Claiming the ring to gently ease it onto your ring finger and steal another kiss and draw out a giggle from you when he laid you out to curl you tightly in his arms again. “But now, I wanted to hold you Love.”

Giggling again you snuggled closer to his chest feeling his arms tighten around you as your hand gently rested across his chest easing your fingers across the bare skin peeking out form the deep collar in his shirt revealing the patches of black hair across his chest and mumbled, “So you won’t be losing all your hair then.”

Chuckling deeply he replied, “No, I won’t. At least for our kin it wasn’t that large a change to get used to, having large amounts of hair coating us.”

Giggling again your smiles deepened as his lips rested against the top of your head and he closed his eyes loving having you safely curled in his arms, “Pity about losing the tail though.”

Chuckling again he replied, “If it helps you with the loss, when you arrived for my birthday, there might have been a small hint of a wag.”

Biting his lip to hold in his chuckle your giggles returned before you said, “Knew it.” Earning a laugh from him in return.

“Don’t tell anyone though.”

Nuzzling your head closer to his chest his smile deepened as you said, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

…

By nightfall you met your fiancé outside your room waiting with a widening smile, now fully dressed for his full day of errands, admiring the deep blue velvet gown Queen Niro had made for you through your healing from your frightening arrival in Erebor. Looking you over casually his elbow extended and he proudly led you through the surprisingly packed halls filled with Dwarves all happily bowing their heads to you both with loving gazes cast at you. 

The short walk ended at the full dining room where you were let down into the chair beside Thror who brought up the discussion of marital contracts lasting through the meal and into a short walk through the Royal Wing into his office to lay out the basic terms of it. Nothing past the usual, leaving the details of merging the Kingdoms until closer to the date, hoping that by then your lands would be in better condition, or at least your uncle would be handled by then.

Settling on the basic terms without any need of a dowry or set rules since you were the superior in the match, even with your people and homeland in shambles, the land alone would be more than tempting enough for anyone to add to their Kingdom. Plus with the possible union of the Elven Prince and Thorin’s Cousin their allied lands would grow even more. One by one the details were squared away as you worked through the courtship along with planning the wedding, all as word arrived from Greenwood of your successful plan coming to light. 

Finally on paper your Uncle’s plot had been secured for proof as over half of your land was signed away to the Elven King and steadily loosing the blackened shade looming from the transfer of ownership. As the third deal this had been the final nail in the coffin stirring a legion of Dwarven forces Thror led the forces at your side back to your lands, meeting an army of Elves along the way to flood into your Kingdom easily forcing the rebelling forces into chains alongside the man pretending to be King.

Walking through the streets your eyes scanned over the people bowing their heads to you with lightening gazes as their eyes adjusted to the light emitting from you through the creeping shadows they had been dwelling in since the rumor of your death had reached them. All slowly realizing their actions had been wrong, to have so easily turned against you through the creeping whispers and shadows.

Step by step the Dwarves stole glances at the ground around you lightening and pulsing out brightly through barely audible hisses from the fleeing shadows. Furious and in chains your Uncle’s shouts could be clearly heard until the following morning when he was beheaded by the head of your personal guard at the Elven reasoning that a Queen should not take a King’s place in issuing an executioners blow. 

Straightened and stoic you watched the last male of your line fall just hours after word of his Wife and Daughters had taken poison at his order as to not allow you to place them under the same threat. A discovery that nearly brought you to your knees had Thorin not been there to steady you, holding you tightly after the messenger had left you. Keeping a firm hold on you until you had regained your composure and went to speak with your Council, all of whom sat willingly for the interrogation you unleashed on them.

...

One by one all through your Council and any position of power were delved into and replaced with those you trusted, more than half being Elves from Greenwood all gladly claiming the positions and the chance to aid your people once again. Three weeks you lingered there as the details were handled and the large surplus of Elven forces and citizens moved into the barren portion of the Kingdom from those that had fallen from the starvation your Uncle had placed them through. Contract after contract were drafted between your three Kingdoms forming a trade alliance as King Thranduil made sure to return the lands he had bartered for to you.

Drawing the stack from his hidden pocket in his robe and reached forward towards the floating candles inside the marble centerpiece in the shape of a diamond, extending the contracts and catching your eye while saying in a calm tone, “The copies of our contracts bartering for your lands. Back in their rightful place, under your care.” Easing the papers lower your lips parted as they caught flame in his grip until the last corner was remaining and he dropped it as well into the flame of another of the candles bringing smirks from the pleased Dwarves as he continued. “I know our former agreement was for me to keep them, but simply consider it my engagement present to you, along with my full untethered support for your reign.”

With a smile easing across your lips your hand dipped into the stack of papers and drew out your copies to do the same, “I never will get used to you backing out of your benefits in our agreements.”

Chuckling softly he replied, “Since the first time I found you wondering in our borders as a child nothing but your safety could place as an appealing enough price for any barter.” Shifting his gaze to Thorin his smile remained, “I was very pleased to hear of your union, Erebor has always bourn a high place in her heart.”

Thorin smiled at you then glanced at the Elf King again, “And we are all grateful for your aid in this.”

Thranduil’s smile grew, “Our lands were once one, but a pair of Brothers who broke split the land in half and turmoil has grown between them since. It is a long awaited peace we hope for between us.”

…

Safely back in Erebor, Angmar was safely being guarded and managed by the Elven populace under your firm watch while Dwarven forces were sent to aid in the repairs to your greenhouses and open fields they had burned months prior to Thorin’s birthday celebration. Returning through the halls once again, all faces looked to you with large smiles and greeted you happily seeing that you were handling the loss of your kin and damage to your homeland so well. The alliance between your lands had spread throughout Middle Earth with others soon offering aid, should you need it, along with letters of good faith and respectful congratulations on your impending union.

Slipping back into your usual patterns while Thorin had remained up for nearly two days to get back into pace with his kin upon your return. Though thankfully for him you had spent most of the morning in the library pouring through books yet again only to find your room and change into your sleeping clothes.

Looking at the empty bed you sighed softly and slipped out of you room and quietly snuck into Thorin’s. Quietly closing the door behind you and peering through the main hall of his apartment and into his bedroom only to turn and squeak when your foot crashed into the chest you had missed after spotting Thorin freshly from a bath roaming through his bedroom without a towel brushing through his hair. 

Firmly his hand gripped the towel laying across his bed and crossed the room to the still open doorway. A smile eased onto his face finding you seated on the chest that drew the injury from you, two steps later and he was crouching before you gently easing his hands over the foot you were tenderly rubbing for a brief inspection. His blue eyes landed on yours again with a soft chuckle at your nervous smile as you stated, “Just, I um, was tired, and you’re in a towel, and this chest just appeared..”

With the simple offering of his hand you were back on your feet feeling your large shirt drooping over your knee length pants as your eyes scanned over the firm ink and hair coated chest before you. Darting up your eyes met his as he playfully jested, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you speechless before. Let alone stammer.”

Fighting through your creeping blush you asked, “Were they painful?” Scanning your eyes over the tattoos visible before you.

Through his creeping smile he shook his head and replied, “Not particularly. Constant scraping and prickling through the application. Though using an ink coated chisel you can’t really expect it to be painless.”

“A chisel?”

Chuckling softly your eyes shifted to the geometric shapes around his biceps and the giant Raven across his upper back as he turned and led you into his bedroom with a growing smile at your stealing a better look at his Raven. A flick of his hand brought the thick layer of covers down for you to climb into bed as he knelt at your side gently resting one of your hands on his upper left arm to trace his tattoo. 

Sharing an explanation of each marking and pattern before taking his fingers and a pen to demonstrate how the process is done, “Just a tapping. No pounding it in. These were more complicated than the Raven.” Turning around, his inhale managed to keep his jump hidden at your gentle touch while your fingers ghosted across the design as he explained it as well. A bit higher your fingers gently shifted his hair from the hidden ink lines at the base of his hair line, spying only a small section then lowered it again. “My name.”

Your eyes met again as you asked, “What about your name?”

Smirking his fingers inched his hair away from the mark saying, “For our kin we only bare our true names to our spouses.”

Unable to hold back your comment you eyed the runes, “Looks like a rhino.”

Meeting his eyes again you nearly blushed until his laugh sounded out and he lowered his hair through his turn to you, leaning in to lowly reply, “Yes it does.” Warm lips met yours for a gentle kiss only to ease back feeling your body tensing, with another warm smile he added, “I’m going to get dressed, then we can lay down.” Lowering his voice to a soft purr he pled, “Then possibly a few kisses when I’m not making you uncomfortable.”

As he stood he glanced back as your eyes dropped to your lap and you replied, “You’re not, I’m not, uncomfortable.”

Nodding his head through his contained chuckle he turned to claim clothes from his closet and returned, gently easing around you, smiling sweetly and melting into the timid kiss you had offered then drew back to rest his forehead against yours. Stroking your cheek as he said, “See love, just a kiss. I’d never dream of forcing you through anything.”

Closing the distance your lips met his again earning a soft muffled sigh from the deepening of it guided by your hand easing through his hair as your lips parted allowing your tongues to dart through and tangle. A scoot later you found yourself seated squarely on his lap hovering above him after your gentle brushing of your fingertips under his shirt eased him to lay back against the stack of pillows there. A tighter grip on his hair caused your lips to leave his and for you to shift to his side while he softly groaned and moved his hand to his groin trying to press down his growing arousal as he said, “My apologies, it sort of does that. It’ll go away, few minutes probably.”

Nodding at him your eyes darted from his lap then back to his eyes, “Should I go?”

Wetting his lips he delved into your gaze while you observed the slightly hungry look in his, “If you wish to. But you can stay, if you like.”

Nodding again you stretched out along the pillows at his side cautiously laying at his side and settling again as he adjusted himself before making sure you were covered up. Gently easing your hand back across his chest under his brushed up shirt his smile deepened again after pressing a kiss to your forehead only to have his chin turned for one more loving kiss ending with you curling against his side again gently brushing your fingers through the patches across his chest. Relaxing in his firm grip through his deep humming voice until you both drifted off into a deep sleep.

…

Reports arrived daily with word of your Kingdom bringing mostly positive news with only a few exceptions that a small group had broken free from their control and slipped out of your lands with a claim to exact revenge for their leader, your Uncle, upon you. Silently searches were cast through all the lands between you without any word as the first snowfall of the year had arrived. One that brought out another round of hunts from the Dwarf Royals in the early stages of their own courtships led by the younger Durins claiming their first Royal Duties of the season. 

Dozens had left as you lingered in the gardens roaming between the various bodies of water trailing the fish until sunset with your eyes as the fur across your body ruffled at a sound off in the distance. Turning your head Fili’s voice carried on the wind in a slightly stunned order followed by cautious comments of positions around them.

Without thinking your legs pounded through the snow in your darting path through the forest until the Durins and the young Dwarves around them forming a circle with weapons drawn at the circling pack of Wargs. Tucking your legs in through your rolling leap causing you to crash into the air born Warg knocking it aside through your swipe at its throat before your landing as it flew into the tree behind it. 

Raggedly inhaling your claws drew out along with your bared sharp teeth as you lunged and met the next, taking a large bite out of the side of its neck drawing a pained yelp from the creature cut short by Fili’s blade. Its head dropped heavily to the ground as a pained yelp escaped you at the teeth locking on your leg and jerking you away.

Coiling up your body twisted aiming for the Warg’s neck only to meet it’s shoulder, landing a hard enough bite for it to release you granting your chance to limp away. The final two Wargs flanked you taking painful swipes at your sides casting thick sprays of your blood across the snow, with tracks of it being spread through the clearing you brought them down in. 

Tracks that led the panicked shouting groups of Durins straight to the closest pool of water, through their looming tears and furiously pounding hearts they eyed the paw prints shifting to pained belly flops before the awkward sliding smudge near the edge of the water. Crashing through the pool of blood in the water Fili leapt into the water as Kili set down his weapons and shrugged out of his thick outer fur coat kneeling at the side of the lake.

With a soft gasp Fili’s head popped up with yours resting against his shoulder as you lost consciousness. Causing the Dwarves’ eyes around you to go wider as he crossed to the edge, setting you down gently to be wrapped in the thick fur covering your drenched apron tied loosely around you. Through a slow scan over your legs the group watched the bright moonlight drawing swirls across your injured leg urging the cuts to slowly heal. Thick hands folded your soaked and slumped form against Kili’s chest before his turning you mid lift to cradle you carefully, making sure you were fully covered as Fili gathered his Brother’s cast aside belongings and joined his side for the race back to the castle. 

All around them the young Dwarf suitors quietly conferred with the Bur Brothers about your magical status that soon spread through the approaching crowds of their kin. Thorin came sliding into sight with a frightened expression in his half state of dress, having skipped changing from his sleeping clothes at the news of a Warg sighting on their outer borders. Lowering his gaze he led his Nephews to his room as the rest of the Durins flocked around the other Dwarves ensuring their safety along with gaining the full story.

Under a drooping braid Dis burst out of her room in her thick robe over her sleeping gown, joining her Mother and Queen Diaa’s side gathering around Thorin and the boys leading them to your room to quickly coat your widows at the approaching blizzard blowing in as Dwalin quickly lit your fireplace and lamps along the walls as Thorin and the boys were forced out of your room as they did a thorough check of your now thankfully healed injuries. 

Gently their thick hands wiped away the thin coating of blood from your skin as they peeled back your apron and eased you into a fresh set of warm, dry clothes from your closet. Pulling on your tall thick socks up to your sleeping pants and a thick Dwarves shirt hanging low over your thighs with slightly too much material in the sleeves covering your fingers when not rolled back. Soft smiles eased onto their lips as they called the boys back in to help prop you up in your gently napping state as Thorin worked your long, freshly dried hair into a long braid he sealed with a rune coated clip he’d been working up to gifting you.

Back against the bed, furs were pulled higher around you as King Thror and Thrain slipped inside with cautious gazes relaxing into soft smiles at your safety before Dis eased her palm across your cheek once more in a silent thanks for saving her Sons. At the end of the bed she, Diaa and Niro led Fili and Kili to their apartment to bathe and change between their inspections of them while Thorin slid into your bed. 

Resting you against his chest safely in his arms through your brief nap until the first crash of a heavy wind and ice into the storm shutters outside caused your eyes to snap open. Roaring fiercely the wind covered the pained wails of the formerly hidden men that had managed to steer the Wargs into these lands in hopes of harming you. Through to their dying breaths the shadow creatures darted for cover from the burning layer of ice coating them as they drug the Men into their hideouts for a last meal.

Warm fingers eased through yours as the familiar deep rumble of a voice from behind you split through the noise of the storm echoing inside your room, “You saved my Nephews. They’re being inspected now by our Mothers and Grandmother. Should be returning soon.”

Withdrawing your fingers his eyes lowered to you with a creeping smile while you turned over and snuggled against his chest drawing his arms across your back tightly under the thick layers. in a low mumble his smile deepened as you said, “I’m going to need something strong to rinse out this taste from my mouth.”

“I’ll let them know when they get here Love. I’ve been there before, only grapefruit juice works the best.”

Grumbling softly you replied, “You know I don’t like grapefruit.”

Chuckling again he added, “I’ll have them bring you chocolates as well for after.”

Rippling through the Mountain your enchantment spread rapidly bringing soft chuckles to follow it at the discovery at how your enchantment had explained your easing into their mix, bringing along with it a wave of supporting wishes for you and a steadfast show of support for you and your union.

…

All through the blustery winter you remained tucked safely in the warm fire lit mountain as word of the raised shields holding around your now slowly flourishing Kingdom remained in tact ensuring their safety through the winter protecting them from the shadow beasts trying to find any place to slip in once again. 

Under the glowing giant floating emerald rose your trip down the aisle ended across from Thorin as King Thranduil released you, after having been asked by you to grant his blessing in your Father’s place. Vows and rings were traded and a kiss sealed the deal while a flurry of small glowing flower petals floated from the enchanted rose settling around you both. Barely able to contain your smiles through the kiss in the flurry of petals and raucous cheers your soft giggles broke free when his lips left yours as he chuckled in return.

In a quick bend his arm circled you and drew another giggle from you at his turning and raising you to sit on his shoulder for the traditional carrying of the Bride to her seat. Peering down at him his eyes glimmered happily up at you through his gentle kiss to the side of your thigh over the thickly beaded gown under a fur coated shawl he’d fashioned for you to cover the sheer layer of cloth hanging over the back of your dress almost like a cape customary to your people’s wedding traditions under the thickly embroidered veil matching the gown you’d worked with them to design pleasing both of your kin. Lowering your fingers to brush along his cheek a content hum came from your King as your fingers brushed along his braided beard.

Kneeling at your chair his hands eased you into the intricately carved throne used for all Royal Brides, meeting your eyes again with a loving shine in his eyes your smiles grew as he rose to claim yet another kiss while the crowds filed in. Locking your fingers again he claimed his place in the throne at your side for the rest of the night leading you through your laughter filled dances and meal. 

Sneaking out after snagging another bottle of Wine Thorin chuckled leading you up to your now shared apartment coated in flower petals with pre-lit scattered lanterns and fireplaces along with a full table with more of the desserts and another helping of the meal staying warm in the oven. Uncorking the wine with his teeth to pour you both fresh glasses to sip on through your sharing of the desserts, stepping closer to Thorin your glass met the table with a soft clink followed by his. Moving closer his smile grew while your hands eased over the thick fur vest through your turn to lead him closer to the bed, with his lips nearly reaching yours his low voice tenderly asked, “Are you sure?”

Nodding briefly your lips met for the soon melting kiss as your arms circled each other before your hands slowly started the process of stripping your King from his outer layers, removing two of his between his cautious aiding you out of yours. Above you on the bed in the brushed back section of the covers Thorin’s heart soared at the sounds he drew from you. With thick rough hands from years of forging and hard training for battle he’d never dreamed of being able to draw such heavenly sounds from such a tender creature like you. Warm trails from his lips landed across your skin, ensuring each inch of you was covered while his fingers teased and worked inside you, ensuring you would be ready for him.

Mentally going through the few tips he’d been given he knelt between your propped up legs and released a trembling breath against your neck as your wandering hands shifted from gently stroking across his skin, trialing through the hair coating his warm skin and under his pants easing them down. Wetting his lips he slid out of them and cast them aside before crashing his lips into yours, lowering above you and tentatively filling you through your grip on his hair as your soft whimper muffled against his shoulder when your lips pressed there. 

Lowly beside your ear his voice drew out sweetly, “Tug as hard as you like Love.” Pressing a kiss to the base of your jaw drawing a soft gasp from his timid thrust, “If it hurts tell me, I’ll stop.” Drawing back his eyes closed as he melted into the kiss you pulled him into. Twisting your tongues together warm hands gripped your legs curling them around his middle before planting on the sheets around you as his body shifted above you while your arms drew him closer to him resting across his back.

...

In the flickering candlelight Thorin’s fingers glided across your lowly glowing skin absently trailing over the swirls beginning to coat it, trying to decide on the marriage tattoo he would design to commemorate your union with. Snuggly in his arms asleep and quietly humming once more as he joined you through the melodies while your body shifted closer to him at his warm and tender touching. Through your humming his eyes landed on your peaceful expression shifting as your brows furrowed through your dream as your necklace pulsed brightly as the last petal rose to join the others and the bright bloom folded inward into a tighter bud near to closing but not quite. In a hushed whisper Thorin said, “The second gift.”

Through his smile your eyes fluttered open as you softly asked, “Hmm?”

Raising the necklace higher into your vision he repeated, “The second gift.”

Pulling it from his grip it landed across your chest as your lips met his through his muffled chuckle at your rolling onto his chest for another round as you fought the images and pain of that same arrow colliding with your chest yet again as your dream ended. First your heart, then your innocence, tangling once again you focused on him, clinging to him tightly as your dream faded, at least for now through a lingering fear crept through your mind at what the third gift could possibly be.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Two months in and you’d happily found your way through the hardest portions of reforming your days, or nights rather, with your Husband. One of the first tasks was to join him on the Dwarven schedule, even free from their enchantment they voted and decided to remain on their nocturnal schedule. Since having their entire economy and food production schedule centered around the ever protecting moonlight keeping watch over them. Leaving only the weeks of your shifting to change back to your daily schedule to appease your animal urges to search the grounds for any new signs of aquatic life under the thick layers of ice between meals Thorin briefly woke and joined you for.

One day left until your third shift and in the middle of your joint breakfast with the rest of the Durin Royals your eyes rose from your teacup Thorin had just filled for you as Dis’ voice rang out, “I sent word to our healers, they’ve been gathering the ingredients for a set of remedies you could try to aid in your troubles Queen Jaqi.”

Lowering your cup to the saucer your eyes blinked through your sheer lack of consciousness at the moment that caused you to repeat, “My troubles?”

After a sharp Khuzdul whisper from Queen Niro berating her Granddaughter’s obvious interjection Dis met your curious gaze to clarify, “For your fertility.” You blinked again as Thorin’s hand curled around yours on your lap as Niro scolded Dis again.

Niro, “They’ve only been trying for two months.”

Dis huffed, “We all know of her Mother’s troubles…”

After that Diaa and Niro both called out, “DIS!”

Diaa, “That is no reason to assume-.”

Clearly through their arguing your voice broke through after you cleared your throat softly, “Actually-.” All the table’s eyes were now on you as you continued, “Part of my Father’s punishment for his wish was that I was his only surviving child.” Their lips parted as you forced a weak chuckle and raised your teacup again, “My Mother had 9 pregnancies in their short marriage, so, no worries there.” Claiming a small sip as Niro switched the conversation to something else while Thorin raised your hand he was holding to gently kiss your knuckles, ignoring the sting from his fresh tattoo coating from his shoulder to his elbow.

The rest of the night you remained at Niro’s side, fully taking on your roles, mainly half of hers, relieving her strain at the great number of tasks with a thankful ally in another Queen at her side to lead their people. After a short nap you woke with the sunrise, stripped and relaxing in the warm bath Thorin had set up for you, one of his more affectionate tasks he claimed. His inability to join you in your shifting anymore he tried his best to alleviate your painful shift while managing to sneak some tie with you and your exploration that the Durins took turns joining you for as extra protection.

Tucked in bed Thorin sighed uncomfortably from the sting on his arm that only compounded the jarring absence of your usual snuggle against his chest after your shift had ended on your way out for your exploration. Brushing back the covers your shirtless and bound Husband crossed the room and stood stunned in the doorway as he spotted you in the tub with an equally as stunned expression at your first missed shift. Your head turned as he called your name and moved to join your side, sitting at the side of the tub, “You didn’t shift.”

Your head shook as you let out a stunned whisper, “It’s never not happened before.”

Gently his hand eased along your shoulder and rested there, “Did you want to stay in the tub? It’s been nearly an hour already. I can join you if you wish.”

Your head shook as you softly replied, “I think I might just join you in bed.”

A soft smile eased on his lips as he rose, collecting the warm towel he curled you in once you stood, lifting you gently out of the tub onto the rug there as he helped pat you dry and pulled his shirt you’d stripped for your change. His arms curled around your sides on the walk back before he softly stated as he left you tucked in bed, “I’ll be back in a few minutes Love, I’m just going to tell Bifur you’re staying in bed.”

You nodded and pulled the thick furs higher over your shoulder as you settled back into your pillows with the same slightly frightened expression on your face that stabbed deeply at Thorin on his path to the door. Quietly he opened it and flashed a smile at the waiting Dwarf who smiled in return at the shirtless Prince before asking, “Will you be joining us as well, Prince Thorin?”

His head shook as he lowly stated, “Queen Jaqi is staying in bed today.” Bifur’s brow rose, “If you wouldn’t mind, could you pass word to Oin she missed her shift.”

A soft gasp from Bifur was soon muffled by his hands clasping over his mouth before he softly inquired, “You don’t think it’ll be like our women missing their shifts, do you?”

Thorin tried to hold back his creeping excitement at his suspicion, “I hope so, but still, the Queen is a bit unsettled at this. She changed alone for so many years, she might not assume that to be the reason behind it.”

Bifur nodded his head, “Of course. I’ll ask Oin to drop in first thing at nightfall to let her calm.” His smile inched wider, and dropped his voice a bit, “Congratulations.”

Thorin’s smile broke free as he thanked him and returned inside, heading straight for bed to ease your worries as he curled you protectively through your reluctant napping through the day between his already scheduled snacks. The last of which was interrupted as a disheveled Oin burst into your apartment with his medical pack already curled in his arms and an eager explanation, “Apologies, Your Majesty, but I simply couldn’t put it off any longer.” Within moments he’d claimed the seat at your side while Thorin kept his hand stroking your back gently through his lengthy explanation as he set out the ingredients for the simple test to confirm the suspicion.

_“Pregnant!”_

The word echoed through the Dwarven Kingdom and rapidly spread through both Angmar and Greenwood at the news of the impending heir to the two Kingdoms. Gifts were selected and celebrations were planned, and for the first few hours none were prouder than King Thror at the latest of his heirs to follow him to the throne, with Thorin as a close second, only behind at the normal twinge of concern at the upcoming task of having an infant to care for. A task he’d faced with his Nephews, but this would be the first where he was directly responsible for their raising and care for the entirety of their lives, his only relief was the fact that you would be the Mother for his children and no doubt you would aid him in the happiest of lives they could hope for the youngest heirs to your thrones.

…

Snuggled safely asleep in the secured mountain at the start of yet another winter a great number of eyes shot open at the clear set of cries echoing through the Royal Wing.

“Twins. One of each! A fine start to the great number of pebbles you’ll have!” Thorin chuckled as his beaming Grandfather clapped his hand on his back, stealing another glance at the two settling bundles being set at your sleeping side. True with King Thranduil’s aid your birth was rather quick at just shy of an hour once you realized your assumed gas bubble through the rather long wedding ceremony between Prince Legolas and Gimli stirred a sharp gasp that urged the Elf King in carrying you straight up to your rooms, where the top of your Son’s head was already showing. The long day had worn you entirely into a deep slumber while the bright moonlight and its healing power returned your body to its state prior to pregnancy during your slumber.

Swirls coated you and the infant’s skin through the end of the night stirring a hint of worry at the continuation of your enchantment through your bloodline in the elder Royals as Thorin slipped happily into an enamored daze as his fingers slid over the smooth skin of his cooing children. Both happily kicking and curling their hands around his thick fingers, deepening his smile at their amazed cross eyed inspections of his massive paw like hands their tiny hands and feet pressed against.  Never in his life had he imagined himself so blessed to find himself cradling his own pebbles. With one in each arm against his chest tucked in at your side as your body rested with your head on his lap and arm around his middle his low hums filled the room and drove the pair of Durin blue and glowing purple eyes on the dark haired infants to close. Through each verse of the songs of his ancestor he watched the sleeping forms of his loves and felt his heart soar proudly at their claiming him.

Surprisingly enough the once assumed to be rowdy infants, as per usual Dwarven behavior, followed the traits of your kin, remaining mainly silent and peacefully managed, following the schedule you set with only a few excited shrieks and squeaks as their favorites came into their view. The two impressively small infants both stunned the Dwarves at their continued in following your kin’s traits, nearly doubling in size within their first month to the average size of Dwarven infants. Both gaining a great number of admirers, all claiming a view at the mirror images of their parents with a matching head of pitch black curls matching yours, far darker than any Durin’s.

Though for all the joy surrounding their birth a string of attacks started on your Kingdom of Angmar once again. The once assumed depleted number of enemies had now grown yet again and brought on another wave of panic in your people as a band of orcs were captured on the borders of Erebor bearing posters of a bounty on your head. Patrols were doubled as were guards around you and the twins, a guard that also extended to Dis as her due date arrived as well.

..

Coated in sweat you woke alone in your bed after yet another recurrence of the arrow slamming into your chest. In a thundering race your heart struggled to settle again after your long night of aiding Dis in her difficult birth while the men were out on another patrol. Returning once they could to another pair of cries, two unruly Daughters screaming and squirming long through the following day keeping countless neighbors awake where your precious duo rested peacefully through their Cousin’s futile attempt into gaining their joining in the noise making.

Patting your hand on your forehead you rose and walked for the bathroom, panting as you met eyes with your reflection. Exhaustion clearly sitting on your face as you washed and patted your face dry, breathing slowly as you waited on the bath to fill. In a turn for your nursery you heard the soft squeaking from your twins as they felt the same tingling sensation you did as the moon was setting. Cradled to your chest the pair settled as you lowered into the warm water, curious where Thorin had ran off to. Closing your eyes the same painful sting at your terrifying dream lingered with the weight of your impending death threats and exhaled, feeling the instinctual ceasing of breathing from your infants when you dipped under the warm surface.

Barely moments later your heads rose again and you felt, over your fur coated webbed and clawed paws resting on the now fur coated baby otter’ bellies through their self inspections and loving squeaks up at you when their heads turned back at your nuzzling them. In the constant struggle against your tears since their first pained cries that urged Thorin to dip his month old infants for their first transformation that nearly brought him to his knees at the painful realization. A reaction similar to his kin’s upon their nearly hourly visits until they all melted into the same adoring cradling of the small furry creatures as you sat silently at Thorin’s side while he cuddled you against his side and assured you, you would find the third item to break the enchantment between their clear squeaks and yips for another feeding between their explorations of their pillowed pens.

Turning your head you caught Thorin’s smile growing in the doorway before he neared and collected you in his arms and helped you three to the bed after you dried. Holding true to your schedule of snuggling and remaining in the mountain until your bounty troubles were settled. Both of you snuggling around the exploring pair between their rubbing against you until their naps they claimed across your chest under the thick furs.

…

Loud crashes and explosions were heard over shouts through the mountain. Somehow the shadows got in. Something, or rather someone had shared a secret doorway or path. Safely in your arms your infants trembled at the thundering of your heartbeat as you raced as fast as your fur coated hind legs could carry you. Eerily your body slowed as your dream grew around you, the memory of the arrow flashed in your mind as you paused. In a skidding halt you glanced up at the panicked newlyweds Legolas and Gimli tasked with escorting you to safety. Directly between their heads an arrow would hit you, as tears poured down your cheeks you stepped towards the shouting pair as they begged for you to continue. Wordlessly Prince Legolas’ knowing gaze realized this must have something to do with the secretive dream you kept bringing up to his Father in an attempt to dissect it for more information, urging his arms to collect the pair as you shakily whispered, “Keep them hidden.”

In a tearful nod he watched your pained glance over them as your hands reluctantly curled and retracted to rest on your chest through your unspoken farewell to the pair as you back stepped and turned to rush away, hoping that the greater the distance between you the safer they would be. Softly the Elf sniffled only guessing at your painful decision while he ushered his Husband back toward their original path while tucking the squirming pair into his outer shirt above his tight belt forming an uncommon poof on his middle to keep them out of sight.

With racing steps you followed the shrieks of the crowds and mindlessly followed the steps in your dream. Racing through the crowd your body turned as it should to slam into the back of none other than your Husband, who was locked in a fierce battle with one of the massive shadow creatures in the glass coated room as the open and shattered glass doorways and windows sat broken open with their tattered curtains billowing in the violent winds from the brewing storm outside. In an unsteady step you started your numb staggered blinking path towards the culprit with the bow. A tall Man your Father had refused your hand to since birth, one that ached to rule not just his lands, the barren realm West of yours, but yours as well. Lands that his kin had ached for for centuries. Within moments his lifeless body hit the ground after your blitz attack before a stunned Bofur watched your injured form exit the panic filled ballroom.

Staggering bloody steps filled your clueless path towards the next set of shrieks as your mind raced through every step and moment in your twins’ lives that you would miss. A willing sacrifice you would risk as long as they would live to face them under Thorin and the Durin’s protective watch. The bitter truth stung across your tongue as you whispered to yourself, “He’d mourned and carried on after me before. No doubt his sturdy heart can bear my loss, again. As long as they’re safe.”

With another step you glanced through the open doorway spotting the cowering figures of Bombur’s children and Wife grouped together in a small room. Your hand curled into your small pouch, collecting a small jar of daisy powder. In a sharp toss the shrieking creatures fled as the powder sizzled and boiled their skin as it made contact urging their flee. Through your ragged breaths you formed a clear boundary within the room, doorway and window bringing a hint of relief to the group as they watched the next wave of creatures slam into your invisible barrier before you slipped out once again. Rushing through the crowd of panicked Dwarves Bofur’s shouts for you went unheard as he struggled to reach your side, watching as you leaned against the wall of the empty end of the great hall and slowly slid to the ground in a growing puddle of blood.

Harshly his hands shoved his way clear to your side where he glanced up at the cloud covered sunset in a tearful plea, “Nearly there, My Queen. Few more minutes. Just-.”

In firm handfuls he gripped onto your arms and shoulder as he folded across you, through his muttering and sobs as the thunderous beat of your heart ceased completely and you slumped in his grip.

…

In the worsening of the wind and racing sheets of rain coming your way the shadows vanished completely with a collective shriek causing the Dwarves to let out cautious weak attempts at cheers. In steady sweeps the castle was searched without a sign of the creatures just as word that all the Royals but Bombur’s kin and you had reached Greenwood safely. A wave of panic flooded through the remaining Durins to search the castle again. With Thorin at the lead he refused to let out his held breath as Bombur found his children, who all frantically shouted your direction, one that the glowing pool of blood marked clearly. With widened eyes they all spotted the silently rocking figure at the end of the hall coated in small flickers of moonlight behind the looming clouds. At the end of their race the bloodshot eyes from the Dwarf cradling you met his Prince’s in a broken expression upon his knees crashing into the warm pool seeping into his lower layers and boots as your lifeless figure was reluctantly shifted into his grip.

Around him sound muffled as the once healing moonlight danced across the pitch black shimmering fur coating the love of his life, the Mother of his Children, his One, stole from him once again. His only relief was you hadn’t been alone in the end, the broken Dwarf before him ensured him of that but left no relief as the mumbled inquiries of the twins went unanswered as an eruption of massive screams and chattering from another wave of shadow creatures grew on their next wave on the mountain between the screams of the growing wind. 

Grips upon hilts tightened and weapons were redrawn while the women and children were ushered back into your safe room as the men refused to leave their fallen Queen’s side. Tearfully Thorin held his gaze on you, unable to think from the crippling fear of the safety of your twins, ignoring the giant arrow matching those in the dead from the ballroom he was fighting in. 

Steadily his hand dipped into your small pouch and drew out the small rose pendant that was glowing brightly even through his muddled tear filled gaze as he softly whispered to you when his forehead met yours. “I will find them, and I will break your enchantment, My Love. Since the day of your birth I have loved you, long after I pass I will love you still. I will never allow our Children to forget you, they will know your love for them with each time the moon casts her light on them and your same swirls show on their skin.” His quivering lips met your cheek as he softly sniffled and added before his rise, “My heart is yours entirely, every piece of me will eternally belong to you, My Love. I will see you again.” 

In a weak tremble you were passed back into Bofur’s trembling grip as Dwalin helped his raggedly breathing Cousin to his feet for a reluctant turn toward the open doorway to a balcony the shadow creature army was coming straight for, as the Prince drew Orcrist once again from its sheath and readied to defend what was left of his Kingdom.

Between the armies just feet apart a bright light erupted sending them both backwards a few feet to freeze in place, unable to move from their spots no matter how hard they struggled against their glued feet. The glowing orb expanded revealing a hunched old woman coated in a ragged cloak with milky eyes under her hunched over frame that melted as through the sheets of rain and clouds a clear beam of moonlight burst free landing on her. A glow surrounded her melting away her worn figure that straightened and shifted to a tall ethereal glowing woman with painfully purple glowing eyes staring mournfully at you from under her billowing silver knee length curls as a honey dripped voice softly echoed out,  _“My dear child.”_

In her floating path to your side her hand extended towards your brightly pulsing rose pendant that floated from your chest to her hand, in a turn she curled it between her fingers. Swirling lines of light coated you, shining through your dark fur mirroring the patterns across her skin causing the arrow in your chest to glow and splintered and faded to dust above the healing wound it stemmed from. 

In stunned silence they watched as your fur slowly receded and a glowing coat of fabric curled around your rising figure into a shimmering silk gown brightly glowing as it neared hers. Wrapping her hand around the necklace she placed lovingly in one of your hands that curled around it as her other hand rested on your cheek holding you steady and upright as you gasped sharply on your return to life. In a firm pull she held you against her chest as your trembling ceased and she released you with an adoring gaze,  _“My dear child.”_

Fidgeting your fingers around your pendant your eyes focused on the glowing woman before you, in a wavering tone you softly spoke as your hand rose to offer her your pendant, “Your necklace, I kept it safe for you.”

 _“Yes you have.”_  Her smile deepened as she accepted the gift and pocketed it while her free hand stroked over your cheek again,  _“Where I failed you have succeeded. Our paths are lonely and painful, my Dearest Child. Our line continues until it is broken. We are the last of the tested undesired Princesses, you, your children and Kingdom are free. Remember always, live freely, love deeply and all will come to light.”_  As she faded she continued,  _“I will never leave you, should you need me, I will be watching after you, my dear child.”_

Receding into a small ball of light the size of a firefly as the sheets of rain coating the Kingdom shimmered brightly, rushing into the kingdom washing the broken glass and furniture back into place as the fallen Dwarves and Elves were healed and staggered to their feet fully healed and confused. While the shimmering rain sent out a pulsing wave of light that wiped out all shadowy creatures, spreading rapidly towards the lands filling Middle Earth ridding it of the creatures entirely until the end of time. 

In a short rush Thorin broke free of the weakening magic hold on him to hold you steady, curling you safely in his arms, burrowing his head in the crook of your neck as your arms curled around his shoulders and your hand buried in his hair after a smoothing stroke over his head. Your smile weakly returned as Bofur finally stood and accepted Thorin’s arm pulling him to his side for a comforting hug as his hold on you remained urging the tearful Durins to group around you as well while the others cheered around you.

Within hours the Dwarves returned, all stealing a glance at the shimmering gown coating their young Queen in the middle of their tear and blood soaked kin who all beamed at the happily cooing transformed twins being eased back into your grip before Thorin’s arms curled around the three of them and guided them back to bed to rest after the excruciating day. In a tight hold he held you with the twins napping on your chest after being fed, pressing his forehead against yours between lingering kisses. In a hushed tone you said, “I love you.”

A weak chuckle left him before he replied in a pained and broken tone, “I should have protected you.”

“My dream,” Thorin’s head pulled back so he could meet your eyes, “That arrow was for you.” His lips parted, “I spent my life hiding, you saved me. In every possible way.” His tears returned, filling his eyes and his head leaned against your hand gliding across his cheek, “I heard what you said, every word. But what you keep forgetting is my little stalking game,” Causing his smile to flicker back, “You’ve always been mine to stalk and tackle, I won’t allow anyone to ruin my game.”

After another weak chuckle his lips met yours for a deepening tear stained kiss that broke as one by one the Durins piled in the room, settling around you for a comforting snuggling night while the rest of the mountain was sealed and they all did the same with their loved ones. Quietly finding peace in the fact that their giant family was still intact as one by one stories were brought up about each of your childhoods were brought up until sunrise. Tucked safely in their crib under Queen Niro’s watchful gaze the twins slept as you and the Durins took a sunlit stroll through the gardens in your restless state. 

Joined by countless unsteady Dwarves after their troubling night, all watching as you managed to somehow vanish from the Prince’s side. In his turning search for you a round of laughter erupted as you popped out from a bush and tackled him to the ground, earning a loud laugh from him before he rose and took off after you in the race you led the young Durins through while the crowds cheered until you allowed yourself to be caught for another crashing landing filled with your group’s loud laughter filling the grounds and you snuggled lovingly against your Husband’s chest.


End file.
